The Girl in the Titanium Armor
by BKTheGoldenKnight
Summary: Heroes aren't born. They're built. Iron Man AU
1. Prologue

**THE GIRL IN THE TITANIUM ARMOR**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Beca S(tark) Mitchell- the daughter of the famous Tony Stark. At the age of 6, she built her first motorcycle engine. At the age of 14, she had programmed her first computer system known as J.A.R.V.I.S. or Just A Rather Very Intelligent System and graduated Summa Cum Laude in M.I.T.

Coming from rich and well-known family and having a brilliant mind, Beca had everything.

One afternoon, the teenage Beca Stark decided to relax on the pool since she just got back from Cambridge where she just introduced her robotic invention. She was in her bikini, wore her sunglasses and laid down on a rectangular transparent floater.

"Beca," A man called her as he walked out of the house. He was in a gray suit and his hair was wavy and dark. His beard was neatly shaved in a very unique way that belonged to the one and only Tony Stark.

"Dad, I just came back. Can you please just give me time to relax?" Beca replied, not looking at her father.

"There's no time to relax, Beca. You better start getting to know the company you'll soon be running. I left the-"

"I'm 14. I still have like, what? Seven more years before I legitimately become CEO," Beca shot back.

Tony Stark sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I know we haven't seen each other eye-to-eye. Beca, let me remind you that the level of your intelligence is not the same with the level of your maturity."

"Chill out, old man. Mom is waiting in the car. Y'know, women hate waiting."

Tony knew he wasn't going to win this argument at this time so he decided to save it for later. He turned around and stopped to look at his daughter at the corner of his eye and hoping that she's listening. "There are a lot of things I haven't told you about that you need to know, Beca." He continued walking and left the younger Stark confused. But Beca simply shook it off then carried on with her tanning and not realizing that those were the last words from her dad.

After the tragic car accident of her parents, Beca turned her life around. She hid herself from the world and even changed her last name to Mitchell for a reason. She spent the next years trying to familiarize herself with Stark Industries and all its secrets that her father told her about. She had even developed more weapons than her father did. At the age of 21, she finally returned and claimed the throne that was rightfully hers. She's now known as Beca S. Mitchell.

A genius. A billionaire. And a playgirl. Where would she be on a Saturday night?

"Drinks are on me!" Beca shouted and raised her half-empty bottle of beer as the crowd in the club cheered for her. She hopped down the stage of the club and was met by hot gorgeous women who were eye-sexing her. She flashed them her charming smile and made her way to the bar. She was about to order another drink when…

"You are unbelievable." Beca turned her head, smirking when she saw a familiar face. A very familiar face, in fact.

"Aubrey! Chloe called in sick," Beca replied and talked to the bartender. The bartender nodded as he took the genius brunette's order.

"The only reason you are here is because of the Barden Awards and not to party," Aubrey said with a raised voice because she was definitely sure Beca couldn't hear her because of the loud music inside. She crossed her arms and glared at the brunette.

"Is that Award Show done?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then it's time to celebrate!" Beca smiled brightly and took a swig of her beer. She paid for the drinks and went out of the bar ignoring the women calling from behind her.

Aubrey and Beca, along with her three bodyguards and Jesse—head of security, were headed to the exit of the hotel. "Don't forget about the weapons demonstration tomorrow," the blonde reminded her.

Lt. Colonel Aubrey Posen met Beca in her first weapons demonstration a few years back. They got along pretty well because they shared the same interests and views about the weapons industry. It took them a long time to be close friends because Beca's sarcastic laid-back personality isn't going well with Aubrey's uptight strict personality. Nobody would ever believe that they were bestfriends.

"Yeah," Beca replied nonchalantly.

"Don't be late," Aubrey said as she walked towards the elevator to take a rest from the day. Beca bid her friend goodbye and exited the building.

Beca was about to enter her black Range Rover when someone had called her attention. She stopped her tracks when she heard it was a woman's voice.

"Ms. Mitchell!" The two guards blocked her way but she continued introducing herself nevertheless, "I'm Amber Earheart from Vanity Fair Magazine and I have a few questions for you."

Beca leaned into Jesse, who was holding the door for her, and whispered, "Hot?"

"Totally," Jesse mumbled.

Beca turned around with a smile on her face and approached the reporter, "The pie I'm saving at home can wait. Yes, what are your questions?"

"They called you the 'Da Vinci of our time.' What do you think of that?" Amber asked as she lifted the recording device.

Beca snorted and shook her head in amusement, "I don't paint."

"Stark Industries is capable of developing much more advanced technology. Why focus on the weapons industry?"

Beca paused for a moment, "Listen, Amanda-"

"Amber," the reporter corrected her.

"Okay, Amber. The world is imperfect and war is inevitable. My old man had a philosophy that peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy."

"Why didn't you keep your father's name?" Amber continued asking.

Beca grimaced and said, "I think I'll have to pass in answering that question."

"Do you still get much sleep at night?"

"I sleep whenever I want. I work at night."

"Wow," Amber found herself speechless when Beca was taking a few steps towards her with a seductive smirk.

She gasped when the brunette leaned to her ear and whispered, "But I can take a break. For you." Amber let herself being pulled by Beca to her car. This was going to be one of her unforgettable nights.

* * *

The morning after…

Chloe entered her boss' huge bedroom and caught the girl snooping around Beca's things. She cringed at the woman when she saw her wearing Beca's plaid shirt from last night. She watched the curious reporter who accidentally touched JARVIS' main control then the alarm went on which was followed by JARVIS saying, "You are not authorized."

"That's Jarvis. He runs the house," Chloe stated in a calm voice that called Amber's attention. "Here are your clothes. They have been dry-cleaned and pressed. There's a car waiting for you outside. Just tell them where you want to go. Beca had to leave immediately because she has a meeting but she said she'll call you soon." The redhead ended with a polite smile and handed the clothes to the woman who was walking slowly towards her. Chloe had been repeating those lines like reciting a poem to a girl who's never ever getting a call from Beca Mitchell.

Amber smiled as she recognized the woman standing in front of her. "The famous Chloe Beale. After all these years, Beca is still asking you to pick up the dry cleaning."

Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes and maintained her polite smile, "I do whatever Ms. Mitchell requires including occasionally making her a sandwich. Would that be all?" She let out a sarcastic smile which made the blonde roll her eyes. Chloe simply smiled to herself and waited for the blonde to change her clothes and made sure that she'll leave the mansion immediately.

Beca, who was actually downstairs at her garage the whole time, is trying to disassemble the car engine she created when she was six as she listened to _Blue Swede's Hooked On A Feeling_. She wanted to modify the whole engine and upgrade it. She's never contented because she has a habit of developing and upgrading her creations. She was studying the exploded hologram view of the engine when her music was turned down. It meant that Chloe was in the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to turn down my music?," Beca said as she continued taking out parts from the engine.

"You're supposed to be meeting Aubrey about an hour and a half ago," Chloe said, ignoring Beca's comment.

"I thought it was my plane. They can't leave without me," Beca replied as she looked back at the holographic image of the engine before her.

"Aubrey had called about a hundred times already. She's very pissed," Chloe said as she followed her boss who was walking to the mini-bar to get a bottle of water.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" Beca asked as she twisted the cap of the bottle.

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday. Now I need you to sign this," Chloe said with a smile then opened the folder and handed a pen for her boss.

"It's your birthday? Wow," Beca said with a smirk as she took a swig of her water.

Chloe let out a fake laugh, "Yeah, it's weird. It's the same day as last year." Beca took the pen, not taking her eyes off the redhead.

"So did you like the dress?" Beca asked after signing the paper.

"Yeah. It was beautiful. Thank you, Ms. Mitchell." Chloe said softly. Beca met her gaze and they stared at each other for a heartbeat. Chloe and Beca had known each other since Beca started working as the CEO of Stark Industries. She couldn't believe Chloe had been so patient with her the past seven years. To Beca, Chloe was more than just an assistant. She stayed with her all these years and it's safe to say that she couldn't live without the redhead.

However, Beca was snapped from her thoughts when Chloe handed her a cup of espresso. Beca gladly took it.

Chloe closed the folder and gave her a sweet smile, "Would that be all, Ms. Mitchell?"

"That would be all, Ms. Beale." Beca returned the smile. She made her way out of her lab to get ready for the weapons demonstration…and also to come up with an explanation to Aubrey.

* * *

Aubrey was standing at the platform near the door of the plane where she was supposed to meet Beca. She was wearing her army combat uniform with her sunglasses on. Her blonde hair was tied to a bun. She was getting impatient with Beca. She let out a sharp sigh and checked her watch just when she saw a white Audi R8 entering the runway. It was being followed by a black Mercedes Benz E-Class W211. She saw Beca getting out of the car and was smiling at Jesse. They both walked towards the stairs leading to a very angry Lt. Colonel Posen.

"I am so close to pointing a gun in your head," Aubrey glared at Beca who was simply laughing. The brunette was climbing up the stairs to the door of the airplane. She stopped at the platform to greet the blonde.

"Hello, Aubrey. I know you won't do it." Beca patted the side of her arm and went inside the plane.

"Three hours! I was standing here for three fucking hours!" Aubrey exclaimed as they made their way inside the plane. Beca took a seat and the angry blonde sat across her.

"You're like a four-year-old who needs a baby sitter. Maybe I should make you a bowl of cereal too," Aubrey began.

"Don't be mad. It won't happen again, Mom," Beca playfully teased.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and tried to tone down a bit, "I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed. This is important and you need to focus."

"I know what I'm doing. Let's get some drinks," Beca then turned to the flight attendant. "I'll have the Martini, gorgeous," She flashed a smile and winked at the tall brunette flight attendant who blushed.

Aubrey just rolled her eyes at the brunette's behavior. "Look, I'm here to make sure you are doing your job. But you are such a pain in the ass, Mitchell."

Beca playfully placed a hand on her chest with her mouth agape but Aubrey still had her I'm-going-to-kill-you face on. Beca then gave her an apologetic look. After all, it's very tiring to stand outside for three hours. "I know and I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Now let's drink."

"I don't want to smell like alcohol in front of the General."

"Fine. Suit yourself," Beca raised her glass and took a sip of her Martini.

* * *

The weapons demonstration was a success (as always.) It took place at the foot of the mountains near an unpopulated area in the desert. She showed the military the new "Jericho" missile. It was more advanced than any of the missiles that Beca had ever created. She made sure that this missile wouldn't let the enemies get out of their caves.

After the demonstration, Beca knew the drill. She usually rides with Aubrey back to the headquarters but this time she wanted to be alone. She got in to one of the trucks and closed the door just when Aubrey approached her.

Aubrey stood by the window and said, "Beca, you ride with-"

"I'm sorry. This is the Fun-vee. The hum-drum-vee is over there," Beca's head was out of the window and let out a playful smirk at the blonde.

Aubrey sighed and let out a small smile, "Nice job." Beca smiled back at her with a glass of scotch in one hand. The ride was long and silent. It wasn't totally fun at all. There were three soldiers riding with Beca and the genius brunette just waited for them to speak up. The soldier sitting next to Beca kept taking quick glances at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face? Come on, tell me. Are you not allowed to talk?" Beca asked as she looked at the soldiers one by one.

"We're allowed to talk, ma'am." The soldier beside her replied with a stern voice.

"They're just intimidated, ma'am," The soldier who was driving stated.

"Good lord, you're a woman," Beca said, "Well, you have an amazing bone structure there and now I'm having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?"

The woman let out a breathy laugh and the two soldiers laughed along with them.

Beca chuckled, "There ya go!"

The soldier sitting beside her slightly raised his hand and Beca playfully rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? This isn't high school for fuck's sakes."

"Is it cool if I take a selfie with you?" the young soldier asked.

Beca stared at him for a moment, "Yes, it is very cool. Don't forget to mention how awesome I am on Twitter." She scooted closer and the soldier stretched out his arm with the camera in hand and his free hand formed a peace sign.

Beca noticed it and smirked at the gesture, "Yeah. I love peace."

Just when the soldier took the picture, the truck in front of them exploded. The vehicle immediately stopped and the next thing Beca heard was shouting and more explosions from outside. The two soldiers who were sitting in front loaded their guns. The soldier who was sitting at the passenger seat instructed the younger soldier, whose name was Jimmy, to stay with Beca. The two of them went out but two or three bullets were fired and the two soldiers were both on the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Jimmy exclaimed as he loaded his gun and quickly made his way out to help his fellow men. He told Beca to stay in the truck no matter what happens and shut the door closed. When the soldier turned around, multiple bullets were fired again. Out of panic, Beca went out of the truck and ran away.

What once was a calm desert became a war zone and Beca was unarmed. She hid behind a huge rock to dodge the flying bullets and took out her phone to contact Aubrey but then she noticed a small missile that had just landed right beside her. Her eyes widened in fear and she recognized the logo of Stark Industries printed on the side. She quickly got up just in time when it exploded. The explosion sent her tiny body flying and she landed on the ground on her back. She groaned at the pain that stung her body. Sure, her back hurt like hell but her chest was in more serious damage. The bulletproof vest she was wearing was useless. She saw blood seeping through her shirt. She took deep breaths until everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: This is something that I've been planning to write for a long time. I'd say this is going to be like a mash-up of my two favorite things in this planet but I think I'll make a few changes here and there. Tell me what you think before I continue writing this :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Iron Man and Pitch Perfect.**


	2. Lost

**A/N: I got good feedback from this story. Which is great. :D Thank you so much! I'm so sorry for the very late update but don't worry, I will finish this story.**

LOST

 _Flashback_

"Jarvis, give me the expanded view of the Jericho missile. I want to get started on the prototype," Beca said as she took a seat on her semi-circular desk that was surrounded by multiple 21" monitors.

"Right away, ma'am," Jarvis replied.

A keyboard started to appear when she had ran her hand on the desk. She typed in a code then she snapped her fingers as she waited for the files. As instructed, Jarvis opened the file and Beca quickly examined the image in one of her monitors. The other monitors showed the blueprints with the complete list of important elements for the missile.

"Ms. Mitchell, I believe you have a visitor," Jarvis' voice interrupted. "She's in the living room with Lt. Colonel Posen," Jarvis added.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows and wondered why Aubrey is here. She left her shop and made her way upstairs with a bottle of beer in hand. She saw Aubrey talking to another woman. Beca couldn't recognize the face but the woman had fiery red hair and she was wearing a dark blue blazer with a matching pencil skirt. Aubrey met her gaze and the redhead turned around with a bright smile.

Beca's jaw slightly dropped at the beauty of the redhead. She had a mesmerizing smile and those are the brightest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. Beca immediately put on her charming smile, "Hi. You know who I am." She reached out for a handshake and the redhead gladly took it.

"Beca, this is Chloe Beale," Aubrey gestured towards the other woman, "She will be your executive assistant."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Beale," Beca said. She had trouble attending meetings and keeping her schedule organized. True, she needed an assistant.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am," Chloe replied with a shy smile.

"Jeez. Just address me as Ms. Mitchell or simply call me Beca," Beca winked at her but Chloe just gave her a polite smile.

Aubrey shot her a glare when she saw what Beca was trying to do and turned to Chloe with a sweet smile, "So I'll leave you two now." The blonde turned her head to Beca and mouthed, "Behave." Beca simply smirked in response.

Chloe was looking out the huge window and admired the view of the sea. She had to admit that the Mitchell mansion is the most beautiful mansion she had ever seen. Though she hadn't been to that many mansions but this mansion was definitely amazing.

Beca stared at her for a while and cleared her throat awkwardly to call the attention of the redhead. "So you and Aubrey seem pretty close. Have you known each other for a long time?"

"Yeah. She's my childhood friend," Chloe said.

Before Beca could speak, the redhead stopped her.

"Just so you know I'm very serious with my job. If you need me, just buzz me through the intercom. Aubrey had already oriented me around the mansion and I know where I'll be staying." Chloe ended with a polite smile.

Beca was completely blown away with the response. "Oh wow, that is real dedication."

Chloe let out a light laugh, "Would that be all, Ms. Mitchell?"

"That would be all, Ms. Beale."

* * *

Waiting for news from Aubrey, Chloe was pacing back and forth in the Mitchell mansion's living room. She knew about what happened to Beca and is becoming impatient with the situation. The genius brunette was supposed to be back yesterday and when Chloe saw the look on Aubrey's face and told her the news, she couldn't help but feel worried about Beca. She cared for the brunette not because she was her boss and that she might lose her job. She believes that behind that sarcastic narcissist, Beca has a heart.

A few years back, she just had broken up with her boyfriend, Brian, because she had found out that he was cheating on her. He even got the girl pregnant that's why he broke up with her. She grew depressed for a time but she tried her best not to show it. She had to look strong however that didn't go unnoticed by the one and only Beca Mitchell. Of all people, it had to be her. She doesn't know how Beca could read her like a book. They were working late that night and Beca just kept looking at her. She hid the sad look on her face but Beca doesn't seem to be buying it.

" _I'm guessing, you had a huge fight with your boyfriend?"_

" _We broke up. He cheated. What a jerk."_

" _The world is filled with jerks like him. You just need to pick the right guy out there for you. I mean, you're beautiful and Bruce clearly doesn't deserve you."_

" _Brian," Chloe corrected her._

 _Beca rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You're one of the most amazing people I know, Chloe. I hope you know that."_

 _Chloe squinted and looked into Beca's eyes, "Have you been drinking?"_

" _Just Coke," Beca shrugged and raised her can of Coke._

" _Wow, I never knew Beca Mitchell could actually sit down and have this kind of conversation."_

" _Yeah it's limited edition. It's just for the people I care about," Beca smiled at her. But there was something smile that seemed so genuine. It wasn't the kind of smile that makes girls faint. It wasn't the famous Beca Mitchell charming smile. It was a smile coming from a very caring person._

Chloe was snapped back to reality when she heard the door carefully shut by a very sad Aubrey. The redhead quickly stood up hoping there would be good news about where Beca might be.

Aubrey managed a sad smile and shook her head. Chloe gasped in response and cried even harder. She was praying that Beca is still alive.

* * *

Pain. That's all Beca can feel right now. She moved her fingertips and felt the mattress beneath her. She suddenly felt cold. She clenched her fist and they felt numb. She slowly moved her body but there was something on her chest that prevented her from moving her body. She fluttered her eyes wide open and that's when she realized, she wasn't in the hospital or even in her huge bedroom.

That ambush wasn't a dream. It did happen. She heard a noise coming from what seemed like a stone oven and there was a man cooking. She looked around the cave and noticed the tools and different pieces of metal scattered. She still couldn't figure out where the hell she was. All she could remember was that she's in Afghanistan for a weapons demonstration then came the explosions and the pain on her chest…

She blinked a few times and tried to sit up. She turned her head to her left and saw a cup. She tried to reach for it but she had pulled something.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," The man said. He knew Beca was awake all this time.

Beca frowned in confusion and looked for the source of the heavy object that was preventing her from reaching that cup of water. She noticed a car battery placed beside her and the wires connected to it that led to…her chest. She quickly unwrapped the layers of bandages that covered her upper body. She took deep breaths as she did so. When she had finally removed all the bandages, she saw the additional piece planted on her body. It was black, round and it felt cold.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Beca asked the man, still trying to catch her breath.

The man had red hair and he had a thin body. He had thick eyebrows and gave her a small smile, "What I did is save your life. I removed all the shrapnel that I could but there's still a lot left."

Beca tried to calm down and her eyes followed the man who made his way to a small table. He tossed Beca a small container with pieces of metal inside and she had caught it with one hand.

"Those little dudes are headed their way to your atrial septum. The electromagnet connected to a car battery stops them from entering your heart. I've seen many wounds like that from where I come from. We call them 'The Walking Dead.'"

"Where am I?"

"You're-" Before the man could even speak, they heard the doors being unlocked. Benji told Beca to keep calm and to follow his lead. The doors swung open revealing about six men with guns. Beca noticed they weren't Americans. The guns looked familiar and Beca recognized them. Those were the guns that she had designed.

"Had a good sleep, Ms. Mitchell?" A bald man in a green thick jacket with a white scarf asked. His face wasn't friendly at all and he spoke in a thick accent. Clearly, she was facing an enemy of America. He walked towards Beca. She let out a huff and the man just smirked.

"I am Raza. I'm your number one fan," Raza let out a chuckle and took out a cigarette from the breast pocket of his jacket. Beca eyed at the machine guns the rest of the men were holding.

"What do you want from me?" Beca asked as she looked back at Raza with a clenched jaw.

"You look smaller than I thought," Raza said with a mischievous grin. Beca simply rolled her eyes at the comment about her height. _Geez, even here they'd make fun of my height._

"We only want one thing from you, Mitchell. We want you to build the Jericho missile for us. I saw your demonstration."

Beca gave him a blank stare. Nobody tells her what to do. She's the great Beca Mitchell. After a minute she finally answered, "I refuse."

Raza stopped his tracks and let out a deep sigh, "You are making this hard for me, Mitchell. See, I don't like to hit girls."

"I'm glad you're being a total gentleman. One other thing, don't just put stuff on my chest okay?"

"We could've left you in that desert and let you die but you should thank us. Because of us, you are alive. Now, it's time to repay us."

Beca scoffed in response. Raza shook his head in disappointment and raised his hand that gave his men a signal to do their tasks. Two strong men took Beca's arms and the car battery. She was forced to stand in front of a barrel filled with water. They held the back of her head firmly and her face was only a few inches away from the water. Beca knew what's going to happen next and she was scared but she had to look strong. She clenched her jaw and glared at Raza.

"All I want is the right answer, Mitchell. We want you to build the Jericho missile."

"I won't do it," Beca glared at him one more time and tried to free herself from the grip of the two men but it was no use. Her petite body was no match for the huge hands around her arms. With that, Raza snapped his fingers. One of the men pushed Beca's head into the barrel and drowned her. After a few minutes, the other man pulled Beca's hair up and the brunette took deep breaths, begging for oxygen.

"We can keep doing this all day until you die, Mitchell."

Beca just spit at his face that made Raza irritated. He snapped his fingers again and the two men drowned Beca three or four times. They threw her on the ground and Beca tried to stand up but she was too weak. She coughed out the water as she tried to catch her breath. She wanted to pass out on the floor but the two men covered her head with a small sack and dragged her to God knows where. She carried the car battery along with her and it was fucking heavy.

Beca couldn't see well through the material of the sack. They stopped somewhere and forced Beca to stand up. They took off the covering on her head and the light burned her eyes. It took maybe a few minutes for her eyes to adjust that her head started to hurt. When her view became clear, she noticed a lot of men looking at her, watching her every move. She turned her head and saw the multiple missiles that had "Stark Industries" written on them. She saw boxes with her company's name and familiar weapons that she made years ago. She let out a confused look and a man with a beard (half of his face was covered with hair) stood in front of her. He was trying to tell her something but it was in a different language. The man who was in the cave with her a while ago translated it for her.

"They are your biggest fans, Ms. Mitchell. They call themselves the Ten Rings." Beca listened carefully and watched the bearded man talk animatedly in front of her.

"They have everything you need to build the Jericho missile. If you are done, then they will let you free," The man said.

Beca looked at the hopeful smile the bearded man was giving her. She looked around and narrowed her eyes and thought about it. She nodded in response and the bearded man chuckled then shook her hand.

"No, he won't." Beca said while smiling, letting the other man know that she agreed with the condition.

"No, he won't." The man repeated and smiled as well.

After the agreement, they were taken back to the cave. The man handed her a bowl. It was just beans with tomato sauce. Beca didn't say a word since the men left from the cave. She just couldn't believe that this is happening to her right now. She was hoping that she would wake up from this nightmare soon.

"So what do I call you?" Beca asked. The man looked up and let out a small smile.

"I'm Benji. Benjamin Applebaum," he replied.

"Nice to meet you, Benji. I'm Beca. Beca Mitchell." Beca reached out for a handshake and Benji took it.

"How did you end up here?" Beca continued to ask as she scooped a spoonful of her food.

"They said they needed a scientist. They took me away from my family and even threatened to kill them," Benji gave her a sad smile, "So I agreed. They wanted me to make a replica of your missile but I couldn't."

There was a moment of silence between them. Beca didn't know what to do. She was lost. She's still trying to process everything. The weapons she had created to protect the soldiers of her country were also the very weapons she made to kill them.

"What you saw out there, that is your legacy, Beca. Your life's work in the hands of those murderers," Benji said in a low voice. "Are you going to do something about it?"

Beca sighed and buried her face in her hands, "I'll be dead in a week anyway. They're gonna kill me and you."

"Well, then. It's going to be a very important week for you." Benji carried on eating his lunch. Beca looked at him and took a deep breath. The only thing she needed to do was to get out of here and go home.

* * *

The next day, Beca immediately requested for the materials she needed. She asked for the missiles she had built, goggles, and specific tools she used back home. She also asked for a laptop and more lights because she liked to work in a well-lit area. She was surprised that they literally had everything. Benji became her official translator and assistant.

After settling down, Beca drew a few sketches of her plan. She wasn't really going to build the Jericho missile. She had something different in mind. When she was done, she called for Benji and showed him the blueprints she had made. There were drawings of random polygons and it consisted of at least five thin sheets of paper.

"That doesn't look like the missile. What's that?" Benji asked, not knowing about Beca's plan.

"Just follow my lead," Beca layered the sheets of paper and placed them on top of a lightbox. "This is our ticket out of here." She flattened out the papers and it showed a drawing of what looked like an armor. Benji studied the illustrations carefully.

"We just need to be careful. We need to make them think we are building the Jericho missile so I thought about making the parts separately."

Benji pursed his lips and nodded, "Okay. This is a great idea. Just tell me what to do."

Beca set the blueprints aside and turned to Benji. "Before that, I need to make something first." She lifted the car battery and walked to another table that had one of the missiles on top. She took one of the tools and started breaking it down.

Benji just watched her every move. Beca was utterly quiet as she did her task. She was unscrewing a part of the missile and took out its insides. She disassembled each part. Benji was amazed to see the genius so focused with her work. Beca threw away one of the huge parts of the missile and was left with a thin sheet of metal. She picked it up using the pliers.

"What is that?" Benji asked.

"This is 0.05 grams of Palladium. I placed this kind of metal in each of these missiles. I need 1.6 grams so you start breaking down all of them and get this thing," Beca said as she placed the metal in a safe container.

"What are you going to need it for?" Benji asked as he grabbed a few tools to begin with his task.

"I can't work well carrying a car battery with me all the time."

"So what exactly are we trying to accomplish here?"

"I'm going to create a miniaturized arc reactor. I have a huge one back at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart. If my math is right –and it always is—it could generate three gigajoules per second," Beca answered as she started breaking down another missile.

Benji furrowed his eyebrows and processed the information he got, "That could run you heart for fifty lifetimes."

"Yeah. Or something big for fifteen minutes."

It took them about three days to break down each missile and gather all the Palladium needed. Beca made a small clay pot where she can melt all the metal sheets with the help of Benji. She had also made a circular mold so the Palladium would be formed into a ring.

"Careful, we only have one shot at this." Beca said as she watched Benji who held the cup of melted Palladium using a pair of tongs. She settled her car battery on the chair as Benji cautiously poured the liquid into the mold.

"So what exactly is this Palladium for?"

"It generates the energy of the arc reactor."

"But wouldn't that poison your body?" Benji asked, his voice filled with concern.

Beca paused for a moment and looked away from Benji, "I would guarantee this is safe." Benji had successfully poured all the metal and they waited for it to cool down. Beca started to work on each part of the arc reactor. She asked Benji for the measurements of the electromagnet on her chest and started there. She remembered all the details in the blueprint of the arc reactor her dad had designed. She had to miniaturize each part to about three inches in diameter since the arc reactor was in a circular shape anyway.

It took her almost four days to finish them. She had made a few mistakes along the way. She placed the Palladium ring in the accelerator glass ring safely and started putting together the other pieces of the reactor. Once she was done, she powered the reactor that caused some of the light bulbs in the cave to pop. She watched the arc reactor glow in front of her.

"That is impressive," Benji said as he looked at the glowing power source.

"Thanks, dad," Beca muttered. She was thankful to her father for telling her about the arc reactor at an early age. It was one of the many things that her father wouldn't just tell anyone. "Okay, now I want you to replace this thing," she tapped at the electromagnet on her chest, "with that." She pointed at the arc reactor and made her way to her bed. Benji carefully took the arc reactor and did as he was told.

That should make things easier for Beca…for now.


	3. A Bunch of Scraps

**A BUNCH OF SCRAPS**

Waking up in a dark cave wasn't new to Beca anymore. The first few days she would always wake up terrified but after several weeks, she just got used to it. The anxiety and fear will always eat her alive as each day goes by. She doesn't even know what time or day it is. All she knows is that she had been living in this cave for God knows how long.

The Arc Reactor on her chest was a big help. Adding a piece to her body took some time to adjust but it will be used to power the armor. They're now half-way through finishing it. Beca is working on the weapons and Benji had started forming the metal body of the armor that was the perfect size for Beca. They've been planning this escape for weeks now and Beca is confident that this will work as long as they stick to the plan.

Beca and Benji decided to take a break from working. A game of checkers wouldn't hurt. They used the nuts and bolts from the weapons as their pieces and made a checkerboard. They talked about random things as they played. Benji kept asking her about how Beca had come up with weapons. Beca told her story about her father- but of course, not spilling those family secrets. She had never talked about her life to anyone.

"So you got a family?" Beca asked after taking her turn. She reached for her cup of tea and looked at Benji who had a small smile.

"I do," He looked up at her and smiled wider, "As a matter of fact, I will see them soon when I get out of here. How about you, Beca?" He moved a piece on the board.

Beca let out a sad smile and looked away from him as she thought of her next move. She shook her head and finished her cup of tea. Benji nodded and looked down, "So you're the girl who has everything. And has nothing."

She took one of the pieces and started playing with it. Beca had been living the celebrity life pretty much ever since she was a baby. She came from a very famous family and she couldn't even remember the last time she had privacy or just went out for a walk by herself at the park or even asked someone on a proper date. She was too focused on her fame and thinking about what's good for the company. She hadn't thought about what's good for her.

Aubrey, Jesse, and Chloe are the only people who truly care for her as the person she is and not as the famous Beca Mitchell. Now she's trapped in this cave. She never got to tell them how much they mean to her. She wasn't really good with expressing her feelings.

"I shut everybody out. It's much easier," Beca said.

"It also sounds pretty lonely," Benji gave her a half-smile and Beca just smirked in response. "I know the right person for you is out there. You just have to keep searching."

Beca nodded in response and they continued playing. She thought about what Benji said. She didn't have time for love at the moment but this experience made her think about it even more. Maybe she doesn't need to keep searching. Maybe that person had been with her all this time because right now all she could think about is Chloe and how worried she might be right now. But then maybe her assistant isn't thinking about her and probably has moved on with her life. She probably got a new job and met someone new. Who knows what's happening in the outside world?

* * *

Chloe woke up the next day. She glanced at her clock on the nightstand and noticed that it was almost 10:00am. So this is what it feels like to be unemployed. A few weeks after the news about Beca missing, she had received a letter from the board saying that her services were not needed at the moment. She is Beca's executive assistant after all. She sighed as she got off her bed. She went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

It's been more than two months since the reported ambush. When the news was still fresh in the world, she was the one who got calls asking for an interview with Aubrey even if they had already conducted a press conference. Beca is still missing and it would seem like everybody had given up in searching for the brunette. Aubrey wasn't though. She wanted to make sure they see Beca's body before they confirm that she's dead. So far, there's no news about that but she had this feeling that Beca is alive.

Wherever Beca was, she's still hoping that she'll be back safe and soon.

* * *

Beca sat down on her work table and opened her laptop. She had been working on the program that will activate the armor all night. Her calculations have to be accurate and everything should work. They can only do this once. The chances are the armor will work successfully or she'll die in this very cave.

She wrote down the equations and algorithms that will work. So far she had committed a lot of errors but she had debugged it and started again. She can never give up. She shouldn't. She's given a chance to live a new life and she didn't want to waste this opportunity. She rechecked the codes and the only thing that's left to do was to assemble the entire armor.

She started to grab a steel sheet then started welding it. She spent the next few hours forging the steel near the furnace. She removed her jacket since it was getting hot in the room. Benji woke up just while Beca was hammering her helmet. She was forming its shape. Benji heard nothing but a heavy metal being hammered for the next hour. He watched Beca and he could see the determination in the brunette's face. She was surprisingly strong to be honest.

Once Beca was done, she took her finished product using large metal tongs and dipped it into the water to harden it. Steam came out of the bucket of water. After a few minutes, she lifted the helmet, walked towards Benji's work table and placed it on the table in front of him. It had two holes parallel to the eyes and four square holes to the mouth.

Next, they started to construct the leg and its mehanics so it would be easier for Beca to move around. She had wrapped one around her right leg and decided to try it out. It did work. It just needed some improvements. They couldn't hide this part of the construction anymore. They knew they were being watched. She was just relieved that Raza's men didn't pay them a visit that day.

Benji carried the other pieces of metal when she noticed Beca working on something different. He put down the metal and walked by Beca's work table.

"Are you going to include that in the armor as well?" Benji asked curiously as he studied the unfinished weapon carefully.

"It's a bomb. This will distract those idiots while we power up the suit."

"Do you think we'll be able to make it out on time?" The man asked worriedly.

Beca had finished building the bomb and looked at him, "I don't think. I believe." She got up from her seat and looked around for something to do.

A few days later, Beca was melting a sheet of metal. To be honest, they were already done with the armor. The pieces were scattered around the cave so it wouldn't look too suspicious. They were just waiting for the right time. So for the meantime, they pretended that they were actually building a missile. But then all of sudden, they both heard someone talking behind those cold cell doors. Beca looked up and still had her goggles on. She switched off the torch and heard the doors being unlocked. She and Benji put down their tools and placed their hands behind their heads as they watched about a dozen of armed men enter their work station. The last person was Raza who had that threatening look.

"Relax," He said and both Benji and Beca put down their arms hesitantly. They couldn't relax just yet.

Raza scoffed before walking towards Beca. "So how are you Beca Mitchell? The most famous mass murderer in the history of America," He grinned at Beca who simply clenched her jaw and looked sharply at the man. He walked around the cave and took a few metal pieces and gave them a close look. Beca and Benji kept their eyes on him as he scanned the sketch of the armor. They were relieved that he hadn't figured it out.

"The bow and arrow, Mitchell," Raza began, "once was the pinnacle of weapons technology. It allowed the Great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to Ukraine." He stopped by the area where Beca had made the helmet. "An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great's and four times the size of the Roman Empire." He took the tongs and played with it.

"But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands, and soon…" He turned to look at Beca and took notice of the additional piece on her chest and smirked, "It will be my turn." His smile faded and he shot a glare at Benji. Beca sensed the frightened look on her friend's face.

Raza spoke in a different language that Beca couldn't understand. Benji answered in a different language as well. She just stood there and watched the two men debating. She knew Raza is going to do something to Benji. Immediately, two men held Benji's arms and the man knelt down.

" _Why have you failed me, Benji?"_ Raza asked.

" _She's doing her best. We're working diligently. It's very complex,"_ Benji answered with a shaky voice. One of the men slowly placed his head on the metal table and Raza heated a ball of metal in the furnace with the tongs he was holding. He blew at the ball as the heat intensified.

" _Tell me the truth,"_ Raza crouched down and held up the coal near Benji's face.

Beca slightly widened her eyes and intervened, "What does he want?" But she was ignored.

" _We're building the Jericho missile."_

" _Tell me the truth."_

" _We're building the Jericho missile!"_ Benji shouted.

"What? Does he want a deadline?" Beca took a step forward but twelve machine guns were instantly pointed at her and they told her halt. She was stunned and raised both hands in surrender. Raza gave her a questioning look, waiting for her to say something. Beca let out a deep sigh and looked at Benji who was trembling in fear, "I need him. He's a good assistant."

Raza stared at her for a moment and nodded. He dropped the coal just a few inches away from Benji's mouth. He glared at Beca. "You have until tomorrow to assemble my missile." He started to walk away along with his men. She helped Benji stand up once they were all out.

"You didn't have to do that," Benji said as he took deep breaths.

"I feel like I needed to," Beca placed a hand on his back, "It's true though. You are a good assistant….and a friend." She gave him a small smile and he smiled back in return.

Once Benji had finally caught his breath, Beca gave him a glass of water, "So what do we do now?" He asked as he looked at Beca who was pacing around the area.

"We need to gather all our stuff and get ready for tomorrow," Beca said as she started looking for the pieces of the armor around the cave. They took one the beds and made it stand up vertically facing away from the camera. They both hanged the upper body of the armor so it'll save time for them to assemble it. They had set everything up before they ate dinner. They mostly talked about their plan of escape and which route they'll be taking. Apparently, Beca had estimated the number of steps to the exit. She prepared the bomb and reminded herself to set it up tomorrow when she wakes up.

* * *

Beca didn't get much sleep because she felt nervous. Even though she's confident with their plan, she's still scared of what's going to happen. It's either survive or die. She stared at the ceiling as she tried to relax herself. She ended up thinking about Chloe. She couldn't figure out why but she had been thinking about Chloe lately. Maybe she just misses her company because they've been living together for years and sometimes Jesse would say they are like a married couple bickering over little things. Ever since Chloe told her that her ex-boyfriend had cheated on her, she couldn't help but be furious with the man that she asked Jesse to hunt him down and punch him on the face. Jesse did want to do it anyway. How can someone do that to Chloe? Chloe is like the most beautiful and amazing person Beca had ever worked with. She's smart and they both have the same sense of humor. Chloe knows her too well that she could tell whether Beca is being sarcastic or not. With the redhead, everything just seems so easy.

She'll never forget the night when Chloe stayed with her when she was at her vulnerable state. It was the night her parents died and she had never cried like that for years. It was also the night that she felt alone and lost. She let Chloe take the night off but the redhead decided to stop by her room to say goodbye.

" _Beca, are you okay?"_

 _Beca sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye, "Yeah. It's fine."_

" _I can stay if you want. Do you need anything?"_

" _No, I'm fine."_

 _Chloe entered the room and sat beside Beca. She had never seen the genius woman so broken. She pulled her in for a hug and Beca cried even harder in her embrace._

" _I'll always be here for you, Beca."_

Beca sat up and pulled her hair back as she remembered that night. Most people would just go and have their night off instead of comforting their boss. But not Chloe, she stayed. That's when it hit her. It had always been Chloe all along. She broke down her walls and Chloe found her way in. This gave her the motivation to escape this cave and start living a new life.

She got up from her bed and started to suit up. She wore her leather jacket and wrapped her hands with a roll of hand tape. She wore her combat boots and made sure that the laces are secured. Benji woke up when she had finished suiting up. He rubbed his eyes and took notice of Beca.

"Get up. We got a lot of work to do. Help me put on the armor," Beca instructed him and Benji quickly got up to help the brunette put on her armor.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's been a while. I'm so sorry. I want to finish my other story so I can focus on this story more. I see that there are new follows and favs. Thank you so much! I will update as soon as I can.**


	4. Escape

**ESCAPE**

"That should do the trick," Beca said after connecting the wires of her bomb on the door. "They try to get in and it'll blow up."

"Are you sure that this will work?" Benji asked, skeptical.

"Guess we'll find out later," Beca replied and stood by her armor. She looked at it for a moment and felt nervous that it won't work. But she was fifty percent sure that it will.

"Ready?" Benji asked. He was holding one of the pieces and waited for a response from the genius brunette.

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Let's do this. Time to go home." Benji immediately wrapped the piece that goes around Beca's neck. Next, Beca let herself in the upper armor. She slipped her arms inside and it did fit perfectly.

"Remember forty steps straight ahead, fork right, thirty-three steps turn right," Beca said and Benji nodded in response while he fixed the locks of the suit.

"Is it too heavy? Can you move your arms?" Benji asked, making sure there was nothing wrong.

"I'm fine, Benji. Continue putting on the rest," Beca said as she let herself feel comfortable in the armor. Benji did as he was told. He assembled the armor for her legs and attached them. Beca did a quick test by bending her legs. It was a bit hard to walk around but it'll do. Then Benji placed Beca's helmet, lifting up the face mask as she gave him instructions but he stopped when they heard footsteps.

"They're coming," Benji said, frightened.

"Relax. Just tighten up the bolts. We can do this."

"We need more time," He gritted his teeth and started to tighten up the bolts.

"Just focus and-" Beca was cut off by a loud thud on the door. Benji widened his eyes in horror and started taking deep breaths. They heard a man on the other side of the door but he was speaking a different language.

"What did he say?" Beca asked as she watched Benji who was panicking.

"He's speaking Hungarian. I only know a few words," Benji said with a shaky voice as he continued what he was doing.

"Calm down. Just say anything," Beca said calmly. Benji replied but he wasn't sure if they understood. The knocking on the door stopped though. "Get the laptop and listen carefully." Benji quickly took the laptop and rolled up his sleeves.

"Initialize the power sequence." Benji typed in a code and another set of codes came out of the screen.

"Press Function eleven on the keyboard. Now, tell me when you see a progress bar."

"Uh…."

"It should be up right now!"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah," Benji stammered.

"Now Press Control + I. Then come over here and button me up," Beca told her and Benji finished tightening up the bolts. The thud on the door grew even louder. They heard two men screaming and loading their guns. "Benji! Get down!"

 _BOOOM!_

Benji was able to take cover from the explosion. Once the dust was cleared, he peered by the opening and saw two men lying unconscious on the ground. He then turned to Beca, "Your bomb worked."

"I told you it will. What's the status on the power sequence?"

Benji ran to the laptop and saw the progress bar was only at forty-nine percent. His heart sank knowing that their plan might fail. "I thought we had more time." He stood in front of Beca and looked at her intently. "I should make a distraction. It's at forty-nine percent. I'm going to buy you some more time."

"Stick to the plan! Benji!"

"I have to do this," Benji said and ran out of their cave. He took a machine gun before taking off. He started shooting randomly upwards and ran around the narrow passages of the cave like a maniac. Two guards were on their way but Benji was able to scare them away. He saw a light and was ready to go out of the dark cave but stopped when he saw a dozen of guns pointed at him. He turned to look at Raza who was glaring at him. Benji clenched his jaw, lifted his gun and was ready to shoot them but that's when he realized…he ran out of bullets.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beca waited for the progress bar and it's already at ninety-eight percent. She was just hoping that Benji made it out alive. Once the progress bar reached to one hundred percent, the lights in the cave went off and there was only her arc reactor glowing in the dark. She pulled down the mask of her helmet and started to walk but then she heard footsteps. She stood still and waited for them to come in. Just as she had predicted, about two men came in and scanned the wreckage. Their guns were pointed up, ready to shoot anything that moved in the darkness.

The man with a shaggy beard put down his gun and noticed the glowing light behind him. He took a closer look at the light and that's when Beca punched him, knocking him down. The other man started shooting her but the bullets just bounced back on her titanium armor then hit the shooter. Three men were waiting by the door and continued shooting Beca as she walked towards them. One man was able to run away and the other two followed him.

Beca walked the passage way and followed those men. She heard a metal door shut and a man hitting on it.

"Open it!" The man screamed as hit the door for his life. Beca came in and hit his head against the door. The man was unconscious now and then with the strong metal around her arm; she used it to punch the door open. After three punches, the door flew open hitting two men.

More terrorists came and shot at her but she was able to knock most of them down and the others ran for their lives. One brave soul tried to hit her with a metal rod but she hit him with her arm but her arm got stuck on the concrete wall during the process. She was struggling to pull it out when she heard a clank from her helmet. She turned her head and saw one of Raza's men on the ground with a bullet in his head. When she was able to free her arm and searched for the exit.

She was right with her estimation and had spotted Benji lying on the ground. He was badly injured.

"Watch out!" Benji shouted weakly just when Beca saw Raza with a bazooka aimed at her. She raised her arm and fired a small missile at him. Before Raza could run, he was hit by the explosion.

Beca walked over to Benji. He was shot a few times and Beca's heart broke at the sight. She lifted her face mask, "Come on, Benji. Let's go." She tried to pull him up but Benji hesitated.

"No, it's okay," Benji said with a weak voice.

"I'm not leaving you! Let's get you home. You're going to see your family."

"My family's dead, Beca. They killed them. And I'm going to see them now."

Beca tried her best not to cry and Benji gave her a small smile. He lifted his arm and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't waste your life. Don't waste it," He said faintly and had let out his last breath. Beca pursed her lips and clenched her jaw. She covered her face and prepared herself to go outside.

About two dozen men were waiting for her. Huge loaded guns were pointed at the entrance of the cave. Their legs were shivering in fear as they heard loud metal footsteps walking. They gripped their weapons and froze in their position. They finally had the clear view of the armored person.

"FIRE!" One of the men shouted and bullets were shot at Beca in an instant. Beca braced herself and just let the bullets hit her since she was wearing a bulletproof armor. After what seemed like five minutes, the men stopped shooting and waited for Beca's next move.

"My turn," Beca said and showed off the flamethrowers of her armor. Blazing fire came out of her arms and the men ran for their lives but they were too late. The packages filled with missiles and other flammable weapons caused multiple explosions in the area. Beca was surrounded by fire and figured this would be the time to finally escape that dreadful place. She was setting up the flight mode of the suit while bullets were being shot at her. She was able to push the button and she blasted off like a rocket. She tried to control her flight but then something went wrong and had lost power. All she couldn't make out what's coming her way but all she could feel right now is falling. And falling. She doesn't even know if she'll be able to survive the impact. After that five hundred meter drop, she was on the ground. She was glad she landed in one piece but she had fractured her arm during the impact.

Beca lied down for a bit and winced at the pain of her body. She saw smoke from the mountains where she came from. She was so far and slightly smiled to herself. Of course the military would notice what had blasted off from that mountain. Now she just had to wait in a hot desert. She took her jacket off and used it as a sling for her arm. She ran off to search for water. The heat was killing her. She knelt down and took deep breaths then heard a helicopter flying above her.

"HEY!" She raised her arm and waved at the helicopter. She watched as the helicopter landed a few kilometers away from her. Everything was blurry but she saw four soldiers running towards her.

"How was the Fun-vee?" Aubrey asked. Beca chuckled in response. She was so glad that her bestfriend was the one who came for her.

"Good to see you too, Aubrey."

The lieutenant hugged her bestfriend and ordered the medical team to help her out. They evacuated the area immediately.

* * *

"She needed a few stitches and has a fractured arm. Other than that, she's going to be fine," The doctor explained to Aubrey who was listening intently.

"What about the thing on her chest?"

The doctor shrugged, "She wouldn't want me to take a look at it."

Aubrey nodded in response. She thanked the doctor before entering the room where Beca stayed. She saw her bestfriend looking out the window. She had a bandage on her forehead and a sling for her arm.

"You look clean," Aubrey said with a smile and walked further inside the room.

Beca smirked and turned her head to look at the blonde, "I'm serious about the plaid shirt request though. Any color will do."

Aubrey chuckled and sat on Beca's bed, "Do you mind if I ask what's that glowing thing on your chest?"

Beca looked down and tapped a rhythm before playing with the hem of her shirt. "This little circle of light is what's keeping me alive."

"How did you escape that cave?"

Beca looked away from her and let out a sharp sigh, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand," Aubrey said softly. They were silent for a moment.

"I just want to go home," Beca said. Aubrey smiled and gave her leg a gentle squeeze.

* * *

The next day, Beca went back to California with Aubrey. They rode one of the military planes and Beca kept complaining why they had to bring a wheel chair. Well, Aubrey had insisted. When they landed and waited for the loading door to open. Beca stood up from the wheel chair and Aubrey helped her.

The loading door was now fully open and Beca smiled when she saw Chloe standing beside Jesse with the car behind them. Jesse gave her a small wave and started the car. Beca stood in front of her and narrowed her eyes at the redhead.

"Your eyes are red. Did you miss your long lost boss?"

Chloe sniffled and rolled her eyes with a smile on her face, "I'm just glad you're here. I hate job hunting."

Beca let out a light laugh and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm glad I'm here too. Well, vacation's over."

Aubrey approached them and gave Beca a pat on the back, "I'll see you around, Beca." She walked away and Beca bid her goodbye.

They made their way to the car and got in. Beca let out a breath and relaxed on the chair. Jesse looked at her and asked, "Where to, boss?"

"Take us to the hospital, Jesse." Chloe told him but Beca made a face.

"No," Beca said and Chloe frowned, "I have been in captivity for three months. There are two things I would like to do. First, I want a taco. And second, I want to call for a press conference."

Chloe sighed and looked at her in disbelief, "No. Beca, you need to rest and you want to call for a press conference? You need to go to the hospital-"

"Swanson, drive. Taco Bell first," Beca said, ignoring Chloe's words.

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for the very late update (again). And I apologize in advance for the late updates you'll be getting in the future. Since it's like my last year of college, I need to focus more on that. I'll try my best to continue writing and update this story whenever I can. Please bear with me. I'm happy with the good responses. Thank you so much for the support! :)


	5. Change

CHANGE

The press conference was held in the Main Lobby of the Stark Headquarters. Beca stood behind the podium and placed her eaten taco on top. She chewed her food and swallowed it. "I'm in love with Taco Bell. Anyway, I have an announcement to make."

She took a deep breath and took another bite of her taco. She was nervous and was trying her best not to show it. She knew this could ruin the company's reputation but she was done making weapons.

Here she is.

Cameras are on her.

Reporters and journalists had their pens and recorders up, ready to hear what she's about to say.

Beca cleared her throat and continued, "I saw young Americans get killed by the very weapons I created to protect them. And I realized that I had become a part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability." She let out a breath and a young man raised his arm.

"What happened back there, Ms. Mitchell?" The man asked.

Beca looked at him and walked to the side of the podium. She leaned against it and looked back at the audience, "I came to a realization that I have more to offer this world than just making things blow up. And that is why…" She gave everyone a determined look, "I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries. Until such a time as I can decide what the future of this company will be. What direction it would take."

The crowd all raised their hands and started to throw questions at her. However Beca just walked away, not interested in answering them. She made her way out of the building with Chloe following behind her.

It was starting to get crowded. She saw Jesse and her other bodyguards trying to control the crowd. She found herself getting claustrophobic. She felt someone holding her hand and she held on to it until they got in the car. Beca let out a breath that she had been holding for a long time. That's when she realized whose hand she was holding.

"Uhm," Beca immediately let go of Chloe's hand and took the bottle of water beside her.

"Are you okay, Beca?" Chloe asked, worried. She placed her clipboard on her lap.

Beca looked at her bright eyes and suddenly everything felt better. They locked eyes for a moment and Beca was the first to break eye-contact, "Yeah. Yeah. I…Uhm…yeah. I'm fine."

"Where to, boss?" Jesse asked looking at the rearview mirror.

"Home." Beca relaxed herself in her seat and kept telling herself that she had to make that decision. She was caught off guard when Chloe placed a hand on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. The redhead gave her a reassuring smile.

* * *

Of course, the world didn't take the news that well. A lot of rumors had come out from the media about Stark Industries' relations with the military and there was even a rumor about Beca being threatened by the Ten Rings. But the only statement that the board members were able to release was that Beca is suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder and that she needed to take a break. Luke Killian, her cousin, was appointed to run the company while she takes some time to "recover."

Beca knew what she was doing. She wasn't out of her mind. Sure, she may be suffering from PTSD and had been having nightmares but thinking about the things that she realized in the cave, she knows this is the right thing to do.

There were a lot of sleepless nights after her big announcement. She spent most of her time in her workshop. She decided to just work and work to keep her occupied.

"Jarvis, scan the arc reactor," Beca commanded and rolled her swivel chair in front of her computer. She unbuttoned her shirt halfway revealing the arc reactor on her chest.

"Scan complete."

Beca took a good look at the device on her chest. She noticed some small purple lines around it. She slightly frowned and Jarvis opened the scan results in one monitor.

"What you got for me, Jarvis?"

"The Arc Reactor is stable, Ma'am. However I have discovered some complications."

"What complications?"

"Palladium is a toxic chemical that can poison your blood over time."

"I'm still trying to figure out a replacement for Palladium. For the meantime, I need to replace this junk," Beca got up from her chair and made her way to her work station. She grabbed some tools and started working on the Arc Reactor Mark II.

* * *

Luke entered Beca's office and sighed. He poured a glass of Scotch for himself and sat on his cousin's leather swivel chair. He had been waiting for this moment. After working half of his life for Stark Industries, he is finally sitting on the seat where he thinks is rightfully his. Being a loyal apprentice to his Uncle, he knows everything about Stark Industries. His Uncle even told him that he was next in line to become the CEO but everything changed when Beca returned.

He had always envied Beca. He doesn't understand why she always gets the credit when he worked his ass off for this company. He knew Beca had no interest in working for Stark Industries in the first place. To him, she will always be the irresponsible brat. No wonder, Tony was always disappointed in her.

Luke was pulled out from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. "Uhm, Come in." He tried to make himself look busy.

"Mr. Killian, I need you to sign this for me," Chloe entered the room while looking down on her folder.

"Chloe, how are you?" Luke gave her his charming smile but the redhead ignored him.

"I'm fine and I'm running a bit late so please sign this."

Luke sighed and took the folder from her and signed the papers. "Beca sure is having the vacation of her life. A break from all the work and everything. Oh wait, she wasn't really working in the first place." He said sarcastically.

"She's also working at home," Chloe answered.

Luke chuckled, "Yeah. And here I am cleaning up the mess she made." He gave her the folder and Chloe frowned at him.

"Hey, you and I both know that Beca had a reason to do it."

"And that reason jeopardized the company," Luke shook his head and got up from his chair, "Now if you'll excuse me; I have a meeting to go to." He escorted her outside of the office. He watched her leave the hallway and went back to _his_ office to make a phone call.

" _What do you want, Luke?"_ A woman's voice answered.

"Hey! Just checking in. So are you still interested in working with me?"

" _I'm still thinking about it. I have trust issues when it comes to your family."_

"That was Beca. You know you can trust me," Luke said with a smile.

The woman on the other line sighed, _"I've been doing this research for about five years now and I can't crack the algorithm Beca-"_

"It's going to be fine," Luke argued.

" _It's not stable. I need her to-"_

"I don't want Beca to be involved in this. It's my project and when this becomes a success, I want the whole world to know the real genius of this company. We can do this without her, Stacie."

" _I'll call you when I make a decision."_

Luke was about to speak but the Stacie had already hung up on him. He tossed his phone on his desk and continued drinking his Scotch.

* * *

Chloe was sitting in the living room, studying a few papers for Beca when she caught the attention of a talk show host on TV. The host kept saying that Beca's idea was ridiculous and more things that surely ruined Beca's reputation. Chloe cringed when he started to smash Stark Industries mugs on screen using a baseball bat. Then the intercom buzzed. She switched the TV to mute before answering it.

"Hey, Chloe. How big are your hands?" Beca said through the intercom.

Chloe let out a confused look, "What?"

"How big are your hands?"

"I- What?"

"Come down here. I need you to do something for me."

With that, Chloe left her tablet on the small table and went downstairs. She was surprised to see Beca lying on a dental chair with wires attached to her body. Specifically near her chest. She was wearing nothing but her sports bra and Chloe tried her best not to stare at her perfectly toned body.

"Show me your hands," Beca said and Chloe did as she was told, "Perfect."

"Oh my god. Is that the thing that's keeping you alive?" Chloe asked as she looked down at the arc reactor.

"It was and it is now an antique. I'm swapping it out for an upgraded unit and I just tan into a little snag. An exposed wire under this device is contacting the socket wall and it's causing a little bit of a short."

"What does that mean?" Chloe gave her a worried look. She watched her boss turn the arc reactor clockwise and stopped when she heard it click. She pulled it out of her chest that made her jump slightly. Beca handed it to her and told her to put it on the table.

"I need you to gently pull the wire out," Beca said but there was a slight change in her breathing pattern.

Chloe looked down at the small hole then to Beca, "Is it safe?"

Beca let out a few breaths before speaking, "Yeah, it's fine. You just need to pull something out. Just don't let it touch the socket wall."

"Pull something out…of your body?" Chloe asked with a hint of panic in her voice. She had no idea what to do.

"Come on, Chloe. I need you to do this," Beca said calmly. She relaxed her body on the chair and watched the redhead gently place her hand in the hole but stopped midway and pulled her hand out.

"I can't do this. I don't think I'm qualified-"

"You are the most qualified person to ever do this. I trust you," Beca cut her off and Chloe looked at her, still unsure of what to do.

"Okay. Okay." Chloe hesitantly placed her hand inside again and cringed when she felt something slimy then she shrieked in disgust.

"Ewww. There's pus!" Chloe looked away as she blindly searched for the wire.

"No, it's an inorganic plasmic discharge. That's from the device, not from my body," Beca said in a calm voice.

"It smells!" Chloe looked like she was about to puke.

"Yeah it does. The copper wire… You got it?"

"Yeah. I got it." Chloe had started to pull it out before Beca warned her about not to pull it out too quickly. There was a loud beeping sound and Chloe panicked even more.

"Oh my god! What's happening?!" Chloe placed the wire with a circular metal at the end on the table near her.

Beca tried to speak but she found it hard to breathe, "Nothing. I'm just having a cardiac arrest. I told you to gently lift…the wire…"

"What?! I thought you said this was safe!" Chloe shouted at her.

"Now attach the new one to the base plate," Beca said and she handed Chloe the new arc reactor.

Chloe was panicking but she tried to relax. She took the arc reactor from Beca and before she continued with the procedure, she placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's going to be okay, Beca. I'll make sure you'll be okay."

"You think so?"

"Don't worry, Beca. I got this."

"Let's hope," Beca said. She knew she was going to be okay and wanted to tell Chloe to hurry the fuck up.

Chloe struggled to connect the wire since her hands were a bit slippery. When she finally connected it, Beca felt a zap on her chest that made her scream. She took a deep breath and looked at Chloe who was trying to catch her breath. She had never been that nervous.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I'm awesome," Beca just smiled at her and started to laugh, "Are _you_ okay?"

"Don't you ever let me do anything like that ever again!" Chloe said in frustration but a small smile started to form on her face. "Please let someone else do it. Just not me."

"I don't have anyone. I only have you," She said sincerely and Chloe looked back at her. She didn't know how to respond to that. Beca gave her an awkward smile and got off the chair.

Chloe took the old arc reactor and examined it for a moment. "What do you want me to do with this?"

Beca turned her head and said, "Destroy it. Incinerate it."

"You don't want to keep it?"

"Chloe, I've been called many names and 'nostalgic' isn't one of them," Beca answered with a smirk.

Chloe rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Would that be all, Ms. Mitchell?"

"That would be all, Ms. Beale."

Beca turned away from her and started cleaning up her work station. Chloe took one last look at the brunette and let out a smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** So sorry for the very very very late update… Just wanted to let you all know that I'm back and I'll be finishing all my fanfics soon. :)


	6. Mark II

**MARK II**

Beca made another blueprint of Mark I, the one she made in the cave and decided to make an upgraded one. Yes, she is done with making weapons so she removed all the weapons from the armor and was left nothing but a flight suit. She was bothered by what went wrong with her exit at the cave. An idea came to mind that she could develop a flight suit.

Beca woke up from her what supposed to be just a 10-minute nap that turned into 3 hours. She couldn't tell what time it was. All she knows is that her back hurts like hell because she had been sleeping on her desk. She fell asleep while calculating the right power for her flight suit.

"Jarvis, what time is it?" Beca asked as she stretched her body. She stood up and rubbed her eyes.

"It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon," Jarvis answered, "You have been asleep for 6 hours, Ms. Mitchell. I believe Ms. Beale had left something for you."

Beca looked around her garage, wondering where Chloe left whatever she brought. She saw a cup of coffee, a paper bag and a box with a paper on top that said, " _From Chloe_ " on her work table.

She took a sip of the coffee and opened the paper bag with a sandwich inside. She just looked at the package. She reminded herself to open it later when everything's finished. She went back to her work station and switched on the lampshade to have better lighting.

She turned on the robot beside him. She had built these robotic arms when she was 12 years old, "Okay, Dummy. Help me out with this one." The robot arm made a bleeping sound and took the magnifying lens from the table. It bent its arm a bit so Beca could see the details of the boot that she was building. She grabbed the soldering iron and started working.

* * *

Once she was done, she laid out a self-healing mat and tested the boots she's wearing. It looked like gravity boots but it is heavier than it looks. It covered almost half of her leg and she was holding switches in both hands so she could control the power of the repulsors under her boots. One of her arm robots recorded her test flight and was placed at one corner of the platform.

"Okay, let's do this right." She walked backwards, taking heavy steps because of the weight of the boots. She walked towards the center, "I'll start at the center and I should at least move a half meter away from it."

She exhaled slowly and felt nervous. She thought about the danger of what might happen to her because this was her first test. But as what Aubrey Posen would say, "Screw it. Let's just do it."

She turned to Dummy and said, "Look alive for the camera. You're in charge of fire safety." She pointed at the robotic arm and it made a bleeping sound in response.

She turned back to the camera and readied herself for the worst possible outcome of this test flight, "Okay," She activated the hand controls on her belt. She heard the acceleration of the power and got into position.

"I'll start nice and easy. Start at 10% thrust capacity," She wiggled her waist and squatted a bit. Her arms were in a 45 degree angle position. "Just a little lift."

She exhaled sharply one more time and started counting, "3…2…1." She clicked the buttons on the hand controls and before she knew it, she was ejected from the floor, hit the ceiling and crashed on the floor. Luckily she didn't break any bones in her landing. A few seconds later, Dummy doused her with the fire extinguisher.

* * *

"How long has she been in there?"

"It's been weeks, Aubrey. She only goes out to take a shower and eat," Chloe said, worriedly. The Lieutenant Colonel called her to make sure that Beca is alright. She wanted to visit her but she had orders to train the next pilots and couldn't just leave the base.

"Did you talk to her?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe just heaved out a sigh and said, "I tried but she wouldn't tell me what's going on."

"How about Jesse?"

"Jesse is Luke's driver right now. He doesn't really work for Beca at the moment," Chloe heard a blast from downstairs and someone shouting. She immediately turned her head to the door where Beca's garage leads to.

"I gotta check on her. I'll call you later," Chloe hung up once Aubrey said goodbye. She walked to the door and entered her code at the keypad on the wall. The door buzzed open and she saw what the garage downstairs looked like through the glass windows and door. It was a mess. There were tools everywhere. Papers were spread all over the floor. Holographic tabs were open. A hologram of the security access appeared on the doorframe and she entered her code again. The door opened and she saw Beca wearing a silver metal strapped around her left arm and a metal glove wrapped around her hands. Beca was trying to fix a bolt on the glove.

"I thought you said you were done making weapons," Chloe finally spoke.

Beca looked up and wasn't really surprised to see her assistant, "Hey, Chloe." She stepped her right leg back and struggled to raise her left arm. It was a bit heavy for her. There were wires connected to the arc reactor on her chest. "This is not a weapon. It's just a flight stabilizer," She managed to explain.

"Power capacity at 7%," She said, knowing Jarvis took note of it. She pushed a button on the table and counted, "3. 2. 1."

A beam of light glowed at the palm of her hand and Chloe watched the genius brunette. As the power accelerated, it made a huge blast. Chloe was able to take cover. However, Beca was pushed away with the force coming from the repulsors and hit the shelf on her back then hit on the floor.

Chloe just looked at Beca in shock and took deep breaths, "What the hell was that?" It took a matter of time for her to pull herself together and helped Beca up.

"Yeah, let's try 5%," Beca said when she got onto her feet. She took her laptop and typed in a code.

"Beca, what are you doing? Aubrey is wondering what you are up to," Chloe stated.

"Tell her to come over. I don't trust anyone with this project I'm working on."

"What project?"

"It's my private project. I'm not sharing it with the company…yet," She said as she continued to maneuver around her working station.

"Beca, what is going on?" Chloe asked, concerned. She crossed her arms and stayed in place. She watched as the brunette took off the metallic glove and leaned against the table. She took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead with her hand as if she was trying to think hard.

"Have you ever wondered who delivered those weapons to Afghanistan?" Beca suddenly asked her.

"What do you mean?" Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "I was a bit surprised too that they have your weapons. You said that any huge orders should need your signature before exporting them."

"Exactly," Beca slightly smiled at her when she got the answer, "Someone has been doing it behind my back."

Chloe just shook her head, "That's impossible."

"It's a big company, Chloe. Stark Industries is one of the biggest in the weapons industry. It's also hard to keep track of those orders."

"Unless someone's been copying your work and distributing it to them?" Chloe wondered. She would've known about those secret orders or any unusual activity. But she doesn't handle all the files and blueprints of the weapons of the company.

Beca thought about it and it could be true. There's only one person who have access to those blueprints but it would be too risky to investigate that person. She needs more evidence. "And another thing. They kidnapped me for a reason," She added.

"Who do you think it is?"

Beca just shrugged and took the screwdriver from her tool box, "I also want to find out."

Chloe just nodded and walked back to the door. She stopped for a heartbeat and saw Beca zap her hand. She winced in pain. Chloe felt worried about what's happening with Beca. If only the brunette would just stop working and tell her but she has been shutting out the world lately. Including Chloe.

"Beca," Chloe called out. The brunette looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "Just be careful, okay?"

Beca suppressed a smile and said, "I will." They gazed at each other for a moment. "By the way, I need a mattress. Like a king sized mattress."

Chloe gave her a polite smile, "Would that be all Ms. Mitchell?"

"That would be all, Ms. Beale," Beca smiled at her and she crouched down to her laptop and typed something. She suddenly had the motivation to work harder.

* * *

Luke was sitting on his desk, reviewing the Stark Files. He went to a secret drive that was password protected named **Ghost** and clicked it to view the five folders in the drive. He opened the folder named **Project Extremis** and it had files in it. He knew it wasn't complete. He needed Stacie's biological expertise. This will change the world. He smirked at that thought.

He quickly closed the Ghost drive when he heard a knock on the door. His assistant came in.

"Mr. Killian, your 3pm meeting is here," The woman said with a polite smile. She stepped aside and let a taller brunette woman in. She didn't look like a business woman. She was only wearing a plaid shirt, denim jacket and jeans. Her face looked like she wasn't pleased to see Luke at all.

Luke grinned politely when he saw that familiar face. "Ah," He stood up from his desk and walked towards the woman, "Stacie Conrad."

Stacie just rolled her eyes in response, "Now tell me about what you have discovered."

"I knew you needed me," Luke just smirked at her.

"Well, I really don't. I just need the files that _you_ stole from me and I'll leave," She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Leave us," He told his assistant and she left. Luke offered Stacie a seat in front of his desk. The brunette hesitated at first but sat down anyway.

"So, have you changed your mind? I don't need to be involved if you don't want me to. I know your financial problems, Stacie. You need me and I need you."

Stacie cleared her throat and tensed a bit. It was true. She needed the money for her research on her project. The Extremis was supposed to be a super soldier serum and it was funded by the US military. Years after, the US Military decided to pull the plug and Stacie couldn't continue her research since the human tests had failed. Agreeing to this means Stark Industries will own her work but she was desperate. "If I did take your offer, who would take credit for it? Stark Industries?"

Luke chuckled while shaking his head, "Of course, not. You will get the credit for it."

Stacie gave him a questioning look. "Really?"

"Yeah! Stark Industries will only provide the funds for the equipment and such but that doesn't mean I'm buying your work. I mean, come on."

"What do you want, Luke?" Stacie asked.

"What do I want?" Luke asked with a sinister smile and said, "Well, I want to change the world. Stark Industries is no longer making weapons. I need something to get this company going. Like I said I was impressed with your research on genetic manipulation using nanotechnology. It involves recoding DNA, right? It allows the human body to heal and regenerate physical damages and deformities," He pointed out.

"Where's Beca?"

"She's suffering from PTSD and she's on a leave. I don't know when she'll be back. Or she still wants to come back," Luke lied. He just didn't want Beca to be back anymore.

Stacie let out a sharp sigh and said, "This isn't going to work, Luke. I told you I need Beca. She knows the algorithm to make this formula stable and ready for human testing."

Luke frowned but he managed a smile, "What if I already have the algorithm you need. It's not Beca's but it could work."

Stacie looked at him skeptically and said, "Go on."

* * *

"Day 11. Test 37. Configuration 2.0," Beca stated as she pointed at the camera. "For lack of a better option and Dummy is still on fire safety," She turned to Dummy who looked at him, "If you douse me again and I'm not fire, I'm donating you to City College." He warned the robot arm and it just bleeped in response.

She was standing at the center of the self-healing mat again and the mattress was placed where she had fallen a few times during her test flights. She had been working on the flight mechanics and she's hoping that she got it right this time. And also hoping that she'll land on the mattress.

"Okay. Nice and easy," She squatted and had developed a sensor instead of a button for the thrust capacity. "I'll start off with 1% thrust capacity." She pumped out over the floor using the flight stabilizer on the palm of her hands that triggered the sensor and she started to fly. She carefully controlled her flight even if she was only about 2 feet above the ground. She could feel the heat from the repulsors on the palm of her hands and beneath her feet. She couldn't believe it worked this time. She watched at the sparks that it made and turned off the power. She landed with her two feet this time.

"Let's increase it to 2.5," She prepared herself and she started floating about 5 feet above the ground and whenever she pushed her hands backward, she started moving as well. The force of the repulsors helped her move around with ease. She panicked when she was about to go above her cars.

"This isn't where I wanted to be. Not on the cars. Not on the cars," She repeated as she thought of a way how to stay away from her cars. She was worried that she might land on one of them. Her cars were one of a kind. "Yikes"

She kept going forward. She made her way to her desk. Papers started flying. She directed her arm in front of her and she started moving backwards. She floated back on the platform and steadied her flight.

"Okay, slowly decreasing the power." Beca made a small force with her hand that triggered the sensor to adjust the power. She slowly lowered herself and landed on the platform safely.

She took deep breaths and was still processing of what just happened. She looked at the camera and said, "Yeah. I can fly."

She turned to Dummy who looked like it was about to douse her with the fire extinguisher.

"No. NO! AH! NO!"

* * *

Days later, Beca wanted to test her flight suit outside but she needed to cover her whole body. It was night time right now and it was a perfect time to fly. She designed the armor with strong titanium and chromium alloy. It was also the same metal she used in the Mark I. It's bulletproof and if she crashes anywhere or gets hit by a destructive weapon, the damage wouldn't be that bad.

"Okay, Jarvis. Let's suit up," Beca commanded. She raised her arms in a T-position and four robot arms helped her put on her new armor. They started with the boots then up to her waist and body then her arms. The armor was fit for Beca's structure. It was about 2 layers of metal. The first layer was her metallic skeletal structure and the outer layer was a shining silver metal. The metal was cold but Beca made sure that the inner part of the metal was covered with synthetic leather. So it will be comfortable for her.

Once everything was assembled, she took her helmet from the desk and wore it. It had two holes but this time the mouth was remained sealed. "Jarvis, are you there?"

"At your service, Ma'am."

"Engage, heads up display." Blue light glowed and icons started to pop up in front of her. The parts of the suit displayed to her right. The interface display looked more like a phone screen. The eye distance was well-adjusted.

"Check," Jarvis said.

"Import all preferences from home interface," Beca stated.

"Will do, Ma'am."

She looked around the room and tested to see if Jarvis has been uploaded in the suit. The optical lenses are working. The zoom and analysis of data is accurate.

"All right, what do you say?" Beca asked.

"I have indeed been uploaded, Ma'am. We're online and ready," Jarvis replied.

"Can we start with the virtual walk-around?"

"Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment."

Beca smirked when the whole suit appeared before her and gave her a breakdown of the suit.

"Do a check on the control surfaces."

"As you wish."

With that, the surface of the shining silver metal suit started to unfold. The thrusters were tested. The flaps unfolded. The bolts on the body armor was turned and locked. The temperature of the suit is being adjusted. Everything was being checked making sure that the armor is in good condition and that Jarvis is taking over.

"Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics."

"Yeah. Tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening on in ground control," Beca said with a determined smirk.

"Ma'am, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is-"

"Jarvis," Beca cut him off, "Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk." She positioned herself by standing straight and the palm of her hands faced the ground. "Ready? 3. 2. 1."

The repulsors activated and she was floating 2 feet above the ground. Then 5 feet. She slowly moved her legs and arms to the back and made her way out of the building through the garage doors. Power was increasing and she was gaining speed. Once she was outside, she blasted like a rocket and she laughed in the success of her work. She moved her arms a bit to control the direction of her flight and finally got the right movements.

"Handles like a dream," She smiled to herself. She increased more power and flew above the city. She felt like a jet while flying. The view was so amazing. It was different than when she's on the plane. She had never seen anything quite like it. She wondered if anyone had seen her.

She flew over an amusement park and saw kids looking at her. She looked back at them and both of the kid's jaw-dropped when they saw her. The kids thought it was a rocket and not a woman in a suit.

She then flew towards the city to enjoy the rest of the view and had thought of an idea. She moved skyward and increased more power as she flew up the night sky towards the moon.

"All right, let's see what this thing can do," She said. "What's SR-71's record?"

"The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, ma'am," Jarvis answered.

"Well, let's break this record. Come on!" Beca said to herself and increased the power of the suit. As she got higher and higher, the suit was icing up.

"Ma'am, there's a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring," Jarvis warned Beca.

"I don't care! Just keep going!" Beca exclaimed. She went higher and higher until she was starting to lose power and the suit just shut down and it was entirely covered with ice.

She floated in midair for a second and she started to drop. It was then she felt the weight of the suit.

"Jarvis!" She called out but the A.I. wouldn't respond. "Deploy flaps! JARVIS!" She was basically skydiving and she just deployed the flaps herself. When she was at the right altitude, the suit turned back on and it rebooted so fast. As soon as the interface icons were complete, she activated the repulsors and started to fly but she almost hit the ground and almost hit a car.

"YEAH!" She screamed when she was able to fly upward and laughed to herself at this awesome experience. She flew above her mansion that was on top of a hill by the ocean. She decreased her power and prepared for landing. Once she was only 2 feet above the roof, she said, "Kill power."

She wasn't able to predict how heavy her armor was when she crashed on the second floor then to her garage. She landed on one of her cars and it caused the alarm to go off in all of her cars. She decided to lie down for a moment and relaxed. Her head hurt at the impact of the landing.

An hour later, she removed her suit with the help of four robot arms. She quickly made herself an ice bag in her kitchen and placed it on top of her head. She opened the fridge to get a bottle of water. She walked towards her work station and noticed the box covered with brown paper.

She slightly tilted her head and remembered that it was from Chloe. She unwrapped the box and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw the Arc Reactor Mark I inside a glass box. Around it was a metal circle engraved with, "Proof that Beca Mitchell has a heart."

She smiled widely and kept it somewhere safe.

* * *

 **A/N** : I needed to make a bunch of references from the movie itself. Hope you're still into this fic but nevertheless I'd still finish it. Let me know what you think so far :)


	7. A Moment I Treasure

**A MOMENT I TREASURE**

Being Beca Mitchell's executive assistant wasn't really Chloe's dream job. She graduated Business Management at Barden University. She took a two-year course in Graphic Design. She felt okay with her job. Her freelance work is a handful and it barely pays her bills. Bumping into her childhood friend Aubrey Posen that day at the coffee shop changed her life.

After a time of catching up, Aubrey had mentioned that her best friend is need of an executive assistant. She wanted someone who really wants the job and not just because she has a huge crush on Beca. Chloe scoffed at the ridiculous idea and thought that Beca was such a womanizer. She said that if she was her assistant, she wouldn't let herself fall for the billionaire. With that, Aubrey had thought of an idea.

Chloe's plan was to just earn enough money and leave her job as an assistant to start her own business in her hometown. She wanted to open up an advertising company of her own.

Seven years later, she's still getting coffee for the one and only Beca Mitchell. She smiled at the barista and took the two cups of coffee. She got it in the back seat of the black Ford Expedition and told Jesse to take her back to the house.

"Where's Luke?" Chloe asked as she placed the two cups of coffee in the cup holders.

"He's in New York. He insisted I should just stay here with Beca," Jesse answered. "How is she anyway?"

Chloe just let out a heavy sigh and said, "She's doing some secret project." She stopped when she realized she shouldn't be telling anyone about this.

"It's a flight suit, right?" Jesse asked. He drove off and head to the Stark Mansion.

"How did you-"

Jesse grinned, "Beca told me. I bought her some materials she needed. She seemed really tired." He glanced at the redhead through the rearview mirror, "Well, she needs to get back as the CEO of the company. I think Luke is up to something."

"I'll talk to her. She needs to get her shit together," Chloe said. They arrived at the Stark Mansion and Jesse dropped Chloe at the front door. The security guard decided to stay in his post, trying to contact the other guards.

Chloe entered the mansion and was surprised to see the mess in the living room. She smelled something cooking from the kitchen. She even heard music playing. She rolled her eyes at the thought that maybe Beca went out last night and probably took home another girl. It happened many times before. She was surprised to see two plates and two glasses set up on the kitchen counter. She saw Beca cooking scrambled eggs and frying bacon like a chef. She smiled in amusement when she saw the brunette wearing a pink apron.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked. She placed the two cups of coffee on the kitchen counter beside the two plates. "And what happened to the ceiling? I took a day off and there's a hole in the ceiling."

"Breakfast," Beca answered. She placed half of the scrambled eggs she cooked on one plate and the other half on the other. She placed two pieces of bacon on each plate. She washed her hands and wiped them on her pink apron. She stopped to look at the smiling redhead. "And also I tried out the suit and it worked. Hence, the ceiling. Did you eat already?" Beca asked and she only got a light giggle in response.

"What? It really worked?"

"Yep," Beca said with a smug look. "Don't tell this to anyone. Okay?"

Chloe just nodded in response. She narrowed her eyes at her, "Did you just make that?" She gave her a questioning look while pointing at the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Well, it took me about 2 dozen of eggs to make these edible scrambled eggs. I mean, I tried," Beca shrugged and took off her apron. She sat down on the high chair by the kitchen counter. She looked at the redhead once again and asked, "Care to join me?"

Chloe just shook her head in amusement and sat beside her. She gave Beca the other cup of coffee and she started to eat the scrambled eggs.

"I'm impressed. It needs salt though," Chloe commented on her food.

"Oh, so you're Gordon Ramsey now?" Beca said sarcastically.

Chloe laughed lightly, "I still don't understand what's happening? You never cook. You couldn't even make a sandwich."

"I don't normally cook for anyone. I was only kidding when I told you I can't make a sandwich. I can make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Well, just peanut butter and jelly and nothing else. It's just an excuse because I wanted to see you," Beca said not looking at the redhead.

Chloe smiled shyly and continued eating her breakfast, "This is really good. I admire this side of you."

"Well, stay tuned," Beca gave her a charming smile.

Chloe gave her an unimpressed look and Beca just grimaced at how ridiculous it sounded, "That was bad. I'm so sorry."

Chloe giggled and patted the brunette at the back, "It's okay. It's just between you and me."

Beca just smiled at her lovingly and finished her breakfast. This was definitely the best morning she ever had in years.

* * *

Days later, Beca started working on Mark III of the armor. She tried to solve the icing problem that happened that night and the weight of the suit that caused the hole in her mansion. She made some modifications and changes with the suit. She even upgraded it. She created a program and installed them in robots so they could easily assemble her suit.

These days weren't as bad as the previous ones. She just needed a distraction to keep her mind off the events in the cave and the possible threat coming her way.

"Notes. Main transducer feels sluggish at plus 40 altitude. Hull pressurization is problematic. I'm thinking icing is the probable factor," She told Jarvis as she popped open her apple juice pouch. She's sitting in front of her desk and reviewed all equations and algorithms written on the glass wall by her table.

"A very astute observation, Ma'am," Jarvis said. "We could improve the exosystems if you wish to go to space."

"I'm not planning on going to space yet, Jarvis," Beca said with a smile and took a sip of her apple juice, "Connect to the Sys. Co. Have it reconfigure the shell metals. Use gold titanium alloy from the seraphim tactical satellite that should ensure fuse lage integrity while maintaining power-to-weight ratio," She commanded the A.I.

"Shall I render using proposed specifications?"

"Thrill me," She turned her swivel chair to one of the monitors as the suit started to load and was covered in gold. She slight frowned at the output.

"A little ostentatious, don't you think?" Beca said when she saw how showy it looked.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you wanted to be discreet."

She turned her swivel chair around and glanced at her red and gold motorcycle and had an idea, "Tell you what. Throw a little hot rod red in there."

"As you wish. That will help you keep a low profile."

Jarvis started to add color to some parts of the armor red and it looked stunning. The body armor was entirely red. Parts of the arms where red with gold lines. The biceps of the armor were gold. The face mask was left gold while rest of the helmet was red.

"I like it," Beca smiled at the finished product. "Paint it that way."

"Commencing Automated Assembly. Estimation completion time is five hours," Jarvis said.

Beca looked at the time and counted the number of hours it will take to finish painting it. "Great I can take a nap or whatever." She stood up heard the intercom buzz.

"Beca, Luke is here. He wants to talk to you," Chloe said through the intercom. Beca rolled her eyes in response. She put on a much cleaner shirt and went upstairs. She didn't want to deal with her cousin right now.

Beca knows Luke doesn't like her. Or maybe he's got some attitude problems. They got along with a lot of stuff when they were kids. Luke was even the one who shared to Beca the things she needed to know about Stark Industries before she became the CEO of the company. Beca knew how much Luke wanted to work at Stark Industries so she appointed him as the COO of the company.

Once she reached the living room, she saw the blonde man playing an acoustic guitar. There was a pizza box on top of the coffee table. Chloe was sitting on the couch with her laptop.

"So how did things in New York go? Did you talk some sense into them?" Beca opened the pizza box and grabbed a slice.

Luke just shook his head in disappointment in response.

Beca raised her eyebrow and let out a tight smile, "That bad, huh?" She took a bite of her pizza.

Luke chuckled and said, "If I brought a pizza back from New York that doesn't mean it went bad. What happened to your ceiling?" He pointed at the damage in the building.

"Just working on something," Beca said with a mouthful of pizza.

"You should've been there, Becs. It was a board of director's meeting," Luke put down the guitar and looked at Beca.

Beca was shocked to say the least, "It was... It was a board of director's meeting?"

"Yep," Luke faked a sad smile and continued, "The board is claiming that you have posttraumatic stress and they're filing an injunction."

"What?" Beca asked in frustration.

"They want to lock you out," Luke said with a knowing smirk.

"Why? Is it because the stocks went down to 40 points? We knew it was going to happen," Beca said in an angry tone.

"56 and a half," Chloe corrected her that earned a slight glare from the brunette.

"It doesn't matter. We own the controlling interest of the company," Beca told her.

"Beca," Luke said with a calm voice, "The board has rights too. They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest."

"This is the right thing to do! I know what's best for the company! I'm being responsible," She exclaimed and looked at Chloe for some support but the redhead just discreetly shook her head.

"Whatever," Beca stood up and took the box of pizza. She didn't have time for this.

"Beca," Luke called her, "You have to give me something to pitch them. I'm trying my best to turn this thing around. You have to give me something."

"How about the arc reactor technology? We can work with that," Beca suggested.

Luke scoffed, "You can't be serious?" He narrowed his eyes when he noticed Beca keeping a serious face.

"It works. It powers the factory. Who knows it could power an entire city?" Beca suggested.

"It's a publicity stunt, Beca. It's environment friendly and it got the hippies to shut up. Uncle Tony didn't want to share that arc reactor to the world in the first place."

"What makes you think that?"

Luke's smile faded and continued, "Okay. Have some engineers look at that thing on your chest. You said it was a miniaturized arc reactor, right? Maybe we can-"

"Nope," Beca knew something was wrong but she couldn't trust Luke with anything right now, "This stays with me. You were just laughing at the idea." She started to walk away but Luke took the pizza box from her.

"And this stays with me."

"Fine. Whatever." She made her way to the garage door.

"Can I at least see what you have been working on?"

"No. Goodnight, Luke." Beca quickly went downstairs and locked the door.

* * *

Beca walked around her empty living room and sat on the couch. She wanted to take the night off from everything. She wasn't in the mood to work so she decided to just do nothing. She turned on the TV and E!News was on. Beca let out a deep sigh and wanted to switch the channel but she stopped when Tony Stark's Annual Benefit for the Firefighters Family Fund Party was featured. She turned on the volume and listened to the TV host.

"… _It is the Tony Stark's annual benefit for the Firefighters' Family Fund Party here at the Disney Concert Hall. Guests started arriving about an hour ago unfortunately we will not be seeing Ms. Beca Mitchell tonight due to her post traumatic stress disorder. She had been bed-ridden for weeks and there will be no one expecting her tonight."_

Beca frowned and said, "Jarvis, you there?"

"At your service, Ma'am."

"Did we get an invite for an occasion?"

"I have no record of such occasion."

Beca smirked and thought about an idea. She got up from the couch, turned off the TV and went to her bedroom, "Don't wait for me, Jarvis. I'm crashing my own party." She said entering her huge closet picking out a nice pantsuit to wear. She wore black heels and took a matching black purse then went to her garage.

Beca drove her Audi R8 to the event. The red carpet was almost done and there were a few paparazzi. She parked her car and got out. She gave the keys to the valet parking and strolled down the carpet, smiling at the cameras, before entering the hall.

It was a classy party. Open bar, a live band (a piano, cello and violin) and mostly people talking about business. Luckily Beca decided to go for a classy look for this party. Everybody was surprised to see her. They weren't really expecting her but she just joked about it. She wanted to avoid long conversations with everyone since her change of plans for the company is still controversial. After about an hour of dodging questions from literally everyone, Beca went to the open bar to get a drink. A woman with dark skin and pink hair came to her.

"Ms. Mitchell," The woman said and Beca turned her head.

Beca quirked an eyebrow, "Yes? Do I know you?"

"I'm Agent Rose. I'm here on behalf of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," Agent Rose stated.

"Jeez," Beca snorted, "That's a long name."

"We're working on it. We really need to debrief you. There's still unanswered questions and we need more information about how you escaped that cave. Does the 25th sound good to you?"

Beca looked across the room and saw Chloe in the dress she gave her on her birthday and she had to be honest it looked amazing on her. The redhead was talking to the other guests with her warm smile. The blue backless dress matched her beautiful eyes and Beca looked at her in awe.

"Um…" Beca kept her eyes locked on Chloe, "Sure, I'll talk to my assistant about it. She's…uh…over there. And we'll make a date. Get a date. Make an appointment." She tried to find the right words. She gave her one last polite smile, "Nice to meet you, Agent Rose."

"We're looking forward to hear from you."

Beca didn't hear the rest of what Agent Rose had said. She found herself making her way to Chloe.

"Hey," Beca greeted from behind. "I didn't recognize you. You look amazing."

"Hey," Chloe was surprised to see her, "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here." She gave her a questioning look but there was a smile on her face.

"I like to crash my own party. Dance with me?" Before Chloe could respond, Beca already pulled her to the dance floor. There were other guests dancing. Most of them were old people. Chloe placed her hand on her boss' shoulder hesitantly and Beca wrapped her hand around her waist then took the redhead's free hand. The genius noticed Chloe's awkwardness.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Beca asked as they continued swaying to the soft music. But then the song changed to an acoustic version of _Aerosmith's I Don't Want to Miss A Thing._

"Yes, I feel very uncomfortable," Chloe answered with a sarcastic smile.

"Why? I'm a great dancer," Beca flashed her charming smile at the redhead.

Chloe giggled, "Yeah, you are. And I'm quite surprised. It's just that I'm dancing with my boss and I'm wearing a dress with no back."

"So? We're just dancing. What's wrong with that?"

"I didn't wear deodorant and this dress is ridiculous."

"Hey. You smell great and you look great. It kinda hurts my feelings you said that dress looks ridiculous. You're fired."

Chloe raised an eyebrow with a knowing smile, "Really? You can't live a day without me."

"Give me three days. I can survive."

"I bet you can't even tie your shoes without me," Chloe let out a smug look.

"My shoes have no laces so it's fine. Y'know what? Give me a week," Beca stated.

"What's your social security number?" Chloe smirked and studied the brunette's face.

Beca paused for a moment and tried to come up with a random number. "F-five."

Chloe laughed lightly and nodded, "That's a start. You're just missing a couple more digits but that'll do." She shrugged and continued laughing silently at the defeated face Beca was making.

There was silence for a moment. Chloe looked around her, hiding her face from everyone around her. Beca just gazed at her. She studied every detail of Chloe's face because this was the first time she saw her this close. The way she slightly bite her lips when she's nervous. The small crinkles on her face every time she smiles. Beca could get lost in her sky blue eyes. Then Chloe met her gaze.

"How about some air?" Beca asked, knowing Chloe could use some.

"Yes, please," Chloe answered right away.

They went to the terrace. Chloe let out a deep sigh and placed both of her hands on her forehead. She leaned on the ledge and faced the view of the city. Beca stood beside her and enjoyed the view.

"I feel so embarrassed," Chloe groaned and took deep breaths.

"Why?" Beca asked, looking at her.

"Everyone I'm working with is here and-"

"It was just a dance."

"No, It wasn't just a dance!" Chloe raised her voice, "You don't understand. I mean, you're you and everybody knows how you are with girls and I'm totally fine with that. And then there's me. You're my boss and we're dancing and it makes me look like I'm the one who's trying to…y'know."

Beca looked down and nodded in understanding. She chose not to say anything. In Beca's head, she wanted to say, _"Screw them! I don't care what they say. You're not just an assistant to me, Chloe. I'm in love you."_ But she just kept quiet.

"Why me?" Chloe asked to break the silence, "Of all the girls in the room, why me?"

"I realized something in that cave and I'm lucky enough to get a second chance to live. I don't want to waste it. So I want to make the most of it with the people I love the most."

They locked eyes at each other for a moment and Beca took a step closer. Chloe stood still as she waited for Beca's next move. She found herself leaning closer to the brunette but she hesitated when their lips were only a few inches away.

"I need a drink," Chloe said, stopping Beca.

Beca took a step back and pursed her lips. "Sure. What do you want?"

"Vodka Martini, please. Very dry with a lot of olives."

With that Beca nodded and started to walk inside to get their drinks.

"At least three olives," Chloe added.

"Yeah."

* * *

At the bar, Beca ordered their drinks and she waited. She thought of how to heat things up between her and Chloe. She was usually great in talking with women. She was fluent in flirting as a matter of fact but it's different when it comes to Chloe. She left a huge tip for the bartender. She looked around and was interrupted by a blonde woman.

"Hey, Beca."

Beca narrowed her eyes, "Do I know you?"

The blonde just sighed and waited for Beca to guess. "Lisa—"

"Amber," The blonde woman answered.

"Right," Beca forced a smile. She really didn't care about this woman anymore.

"Look, Beca. I need to be straight forward with you," Amber handed out pictures to Beca.

Beca took a look at them one by one. They were pictures of weapons, Stark Weapons, being shipped to non-military men. She noticed some of them when she was in Afghanistan. She was sure that she blew up all of their supplies when she escaped. She threw the blonde woman a glare and asked.

"When and where were these taken?"

Amber took a good look at her, "Yesterday. It's in a town called Gulmira. Is that what you call 'accountability?'"

"I didn't approve any shipment recently," Beca defended.

"Well, your company did."

"I am not my company," Beca stated and walked away. She turned her eyes to Luke who was laughing along with other businessmen. She walked briskly towards her cousin and pulled him out of the group.

"Beca? Nice to see you here," Luke said with a smirk.

"Did you know about these?" Beca asked him and showed him the photos. Luke took the pictures and scanned them. He just chuckled in response.

"It's not funny, Killian. Did you know about these? Answer me. We don't cross the line, Luke."

He put her arm around Beca and hugged her a bit with a mocking smile. Beca just kept glaring at him and he whispered in her ear. "Who do you think locked you out?"

Beca turned her eyes to the crowd and was oblivious to their discussion except for Amber who was watching them but she couldn't hear the actual conversation.

"I was the one who filed the injunction against you," Luke confessed while he also looked around the party and managed to flash a smile at some people. "It's the only way I can protect you and the company." Luke gave her one last look and patted her back. He made his way out of the building and Beca just stared at him. Amber shook her head disappointingly and walked away from the brunette.

Beca let out a sharp sigh and knew what she had to do.


	8. Mission 1

**MISSION 1**

Beca entered the hangar at Edwards Air Force Base. They told her to stay within the area and wait for Lt. Colonel Posen to finish her lecture. She was checking out the Fighter planes parked and turned around when she heard the blonde's voice. She saw her and a group of soldiers walking by as Aubrey kept talking animatedly. She saw young men and women paying attention to what Aubrey was saying and she couldn't help but think about the soldiers that died just to protect her.

"The future of air combat. Is it manned or unmanned? I'm telling you, in my experience, no unmanned aerial vehicle will ever trump a pilot's instinct, their insight, that ability to look into a situation beyond the obvious and discern its outcome, or a pilot's judgement can-"

"Why not a pilot without a plane?" Beca interrupted that received a surprised looks from everyone including Aubrey. They looked at her in astonishment and awe but some have blank expressions.

"Look who fell out of the sky," Aubrey acknowledged her presence with a light chuckle, "Beca Mitchell." She placed her arm around the brunette's shoulder.

"She's not really this intimate with me. I'm a little surprised myself," Beca said with a smirk. Aubrey told her students to give them a minute to talk. As the soldiers walked away, Beca smiled at them and she offered a handshake to two or four of them

"Look at you," Aubrey crossed her arms and looked at her best friend, happy to see her finally out and about. "You're finally out of your cave."

Beca just almost laughs, "I've been doing some stuff."

"Really?"

"Aubrey, I'm doing something big. I want you to be part of it," Beca let out a small smile when she got a positive response from Aubrey.

"You're gonna make a whole lot of people around here happy because that stunt in the press conference really pissed them off."

Beca shook her head in amusement, "I meant what I said at the press conference. This is not for the military. It's different. It's kind of my thing," She stated.

"What? Look if this is one your stupid social experiments I-"

"No, it's not. Just listen to me. This is serious."

"No, what you need is to get your mind right," Aubrey pointed at her and gave her a sharp look.

Beca just stared at her and sighed deeply, "You're right." She forced a smile and watched the blonde slowly nodding her head. She couldn't help but feel dejected by the Aubrey's response. At that point, she wasn't sure who to trust anymore.

"It's nice seeing you, Beca." Aubrey started walking away from her and head back to her class. Beca just smiled at her one more time and shook her head in disappointment. She called Jesse to pick her up so she could head home.

* * *

Beca sat on the couch in her garage while reprogramming her suit. She turned the TV on and her anger just grew as she watched a town in Gulmira being taken over by the Ten Rings using Stark Industries' weapons. The TV didn't show any name but she knew they were her weapons. She would never forget her designs. She had wired up the Mark III gauntlet to her chest piece and was studying the power levels.

She only had one thing in mind right now. She couldn't entirely shut down the weapons shipment because the board – Well, Luke filed an injunction against her. She couldn't make decisions for the company at the moment. She has a mission. She had a reason she got out of the cave alive. And this is her chance.

She tossed the screw driver on the couch and twisted her wrist to check the metal gauntlet is still in good condition. She aimed at the TV screen and unleashed the blast. She didn't react to what just happened. She just stared at the smoking TV. She walked further to her workshop and aimed at the wall across the garage. She unleashed another blast that sent two of the fluorescent lights hanging.

* * *

"She left you at the rooftop?"

Chloe just nodded with a sigh. She placed a cup of coffee on the table and Jesse was standing up in the living room. She opened her laptop and waited for it to boot.

Jesse grinned, "Beca sleeps with a lot of girls, True. But she never really asks anyone for a dance. I can't believe Beca asked you for a dance." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Whatever game she's playing, I don't want to be a part of it," Chloe said as she continued typing something on her laptop. She didn't notice Jesse crouching down at her laptop and read the website she's visiting.

"Job hunting? You're going job hunting?" Jesse looked at her in disbelief.

"Look, it's for the best. And I can't do this anymore," Chloe replied.

Jesse gave her a sad smile and took a sip of his coffee. He wanted to tell Chloe that Beca admitted she likes her but he didn't want to meddle with what's going on between them. He's just hoping that Beca will eventually come around and tell Chloe before it's too late.

* * *

Ezil is a boy who lived in a small town called Gulmira. He is 10 years old and is the eldest in the family. He has a little sister who was only 5 years old. He promised himself he will do everything to protect his sister and his family. His father is a mechanic and his mother is selling vegetables in the market. They didn't earn much but as long as they have each other, everything was perfect. Until they heard gunshots in their town one day.

Ezil peeped through the window as he watched the men with shaggy beards holding machine guns and shooting at people randomly. He can hear his parents packing their things and telling him to stay out of the window.

"Ezil! Come here! We need to go!" His father shouted. He grabbed his son but their door swung open and a huge man pointed a gun at all of them. Ezil was paralyzed in shock and is still confused as to what is happening.

"Get out! Get out! Obey me or I'll shoot you!" The man threatened them.

Ezil held his crying sister's hand and felt his father wrap his arms around his family as they made their way out of their once peaceful home. They were forced to move faster. Ezil's heart was beating and was scared to death when he saw people lying in a puddle of blood. His attention was interrupted when he felt the loss of contact from his father.

"PAPA!" Ezil screamed when he saw his father being dragged by two men with big guns.

"Ezil! Go with your mother!"

Ezil squirmed to let go from her mother's embrace and went to his father. He hugged him but his father told him to go to his mother because they will go somewhere safe. Ezil cried harder and held on to his father even more.

"What the hell is this?!" A big fat man with a grey beard interrupted and grabbed Ezil and literally threw him away from his father. Ezil's mother helped him get up from the ground and he had to watch his father being beaten up by three men who were bigger than him. He cried out and screamed his lungs out telling the men to stop beating his father.

But in the midst of what was happening, he heard something form far and beyond. He looked up and saw a light coming down from the sky. It descended slowly and landed on the ground with one knee down. Ezil stopped crying and just looked at the shining red and gold armored man in front of him.

Beca looked around and scanned the area with the HUD orienting her with the situation. The big fat man ordered his men to shoot at her but she just fought back. She jabbed at the nearest man who was shooting at him and her punch was stronger that sent another two men flying across the field. She blasted the remaining men with her repulsors and there were explosions. She looked at the civilians and there were men pointing guns at them and threatened the armored man they'll kill them if she makes a move. With that she switched off her repulsors and switched to stealth mode.

The men didn't know what was in Beca's mind and what was going to happen to them. She aimed at the terrorists with the program in her HUD and released a few bullets from her shoulder pads, killing them.

Ezil was reunited with his father and the boy just looked at her with in awe.

Beca saw that some of the civilians were still shaking in fear. Of course they would still be scared. She wasn't Superman with a friendly face. Her face was basically emotionless. She searched the vicinity for the big fat man who turned out to be the leader and one of the men who kept him in that dark cave. She found him hiding behind a concrete wall –probably calling his boss. Thanks to Ezil for telling her. She punched through the concrete and dragged the man outside. She threw him in front of the people and switched to flight mode. She ascended slowly looking down at the saved civilians and said, "He's all yours," before blasting to the sky like a rocket. They all watched him launched slowly and looked down at the armless fat man then beat him to death.

Beca searched around within the area for more Stark Weapons then destroyed them when she sees a whole truck filled with it. Three Jericho missiles were aligned and ready for launch exploded. Before she could destroy two more military trucks, she heard Jarvis say, "In coming ordinance, ma'am."

The missile slammed into her before she could defend herself. It sent her to the ground, crashed with force that caused a small crater. Luckily her body wasn't damaged with the impact because of the material of her suit. She took deep breaths before standing up and pulled herself out of the crater, running diagnostics making sure that her armor is online and functioning properly. She looked at the big tank sharply. She glared at it and didn't even think twice about aiming it with her own miniature advanced missile. Since it was a Stark Tank, of course it was designed to withstand any technology. But her armor in the new technology and an old technology can't stand up against a new one. Her schematic overlay identifies a week spot and aimed at it. It did hit the tank causing a clanking sound but it took only three seconds to explode. The tank was burst into flames and Beca didn't even bother to look back at the destruction. She just flew away from the area before she gets caught.

She didn't see the trucks driving by. Raza was in one of them and watched the armored man fly skyward. He knew who he is dealing with.

"Mitchell, it had to be her," Raza muttered to himself.

* * *

Major Jessica Blackwood walked briskly into the Combined Air Operations Center at Edwards Air Force Base in response to a late-night summons. Gulmira was being monitored via huge screen having grainy satellite views of what was happening in the town.

Jessica looked at the huge screen carefully and spotted a vague figure moving. She couldn't make out the details.

"Are we in here?" She asked.

"Negative, it's a local skirmish, green on green," Lieutenant Flo Fluentes from the main monitoring console. She was trying to adjust the feed to look at the full details of the figure.

"Anyone want to tell me what the hell I'm looking at?" Jessica demanded and looked around to see everyone busying themselves, trying to figure out what it is.

"We don't know what it is, ma'am," Flo replied.

"It wasn't Navy," Lieutenant Ashley Collins said.

"It wasn't Marines," Lieutenant Donald Ambudkar said.

Jessica let out a sharp sigh. She realized this was out of her depth. This was something that didn't exist. "Get Lt. Colonel Aubrey Posen down here from Weapons Development now!" She ordered one of the lieutenants.

Not five minutes later, Aubrey paced the CAOC at Edwards as she stared at the images of the happenings in Gulmira. She rubbed her chin and narrowed her eyes at the unfamiliar figure, "I don't think it's Russian or Chinese. Or even Japanese," She said as she studied the bogey.

"Then where do you think it came from?" Jessica asked the Lt. Colonel who excused herself to make a phone call. Aubrey knew who this thing would belong to.

* * *

Beca was flying in peace as she reflected on what she had done. She celebrated by listening to ACDC's Shoot to Thrill but was interrupted with a phone call. The HUD viewed Aubrey's funny stolen picture in which Beca smiled at it for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Beca, it's Aubrey," The Lt. Colonel said in a low voice.

"What?"

"It's Aubrey."

"What? I can't hear you."

"What the hell is that noise?" Aubrey said with a frown. She could barely hear Beca over what sounded like a rushing air.

"I'm in the convertible. I'm driving. Not the best time," Beca answered.

"Are you driving in a cyclone?"

"Hmm…maybe. It's kinda windy."

"I need a quick ID. Do you know anything about unmanned combat robotics with air-ground capabilities?"

"Interesting. Never heard anything of that, why?"

"Because I think I'm staring at one right now and it's about to get blown to kingdom come."

"Uhuh," Beca continued from the phone and saw the red warning signs on her HUD, alerting her that there are two USAF F-22 Raptors on her tail. "Oh there's my exit. Gotta go," She hung up before Aubrey could say anything. She went supersonic, accelerating away from the two fighter planes.

"A no-fly zone, Jarvis," She growls through clenched teeth.

"The military data base only just recently updated, Ma'am."

"So I'm being chased by our own planes because you didn't get the memo."

"One is often struck by life's little ironies, ma'am."

Beca just rolled her eyes and banks hard in an attempt to put as much distance between herself and the two raptors.

* * *

Back in the Air Force Base, Aubrey was watching the confrontation on screen. The two planes, Ghostrider and Voodoo were trying to come up close so they could have clearer visual contact with the unknown bogey.

"Ballroom Control, this is Ghostrider and Voodoo checking in. UAV in sight."

"Ghostrider, target at 330 for ten miles," said Major Blackwood. The F22's drew within range and suddenly the screens filled with images of the bogey being tracked. Aubrey's jaw dropped and pretty sure everyone else in the room -gasps can be heard and startled exclamations of "What the hell is that?"

It looked like something out of a science fiction or a toy that Aubrey's brothers would usually play with. It was red and gold streak hurtling ahead of the F-22s.

"Ballroom, contact appears to be an unmanned aerial vehicle—"

"Ballroom copies, you are cleared to engage," Major Jessica Blackwood replied.

They were able to hear the voice of the Raptor's on-board system, or "Bitching Betty," as it was called.

"Locked on. Locked on," Betty informed them.

Aubrey watched, fascinated, as Ghostrider fired a Sidewinder missile but she had a strange feeling that Major Jessica shouldn't have given that order.

* * *

Beca widened her eyes when the HUD informs her about an incoming missile. This is totally not what Beca had expected from this day. She was paralyzed to say the least and her suit was basically in autopilot. It was only four seconds until impact when she suddenly got her shit together and ordered Jarvis, "Expect nothing and anticipate everything. Flares!"

A hatch opened in her belt section and countermeasures were triggered. Chaff unspools from the armor and, as Beca angles away; the missile strikes the chaff and erupts in a ball of fire.

Beca tried to fly fast but the F22's remain glued on her tail despite an array of dizzying evasive maneuvers. The HUD beeped one more time, informing her about another missile lock. It didn't take long when she had an idea.

"Jarvis! Air brakes!"

The reverse thrusters slammed into action and Beca instantly dropped down a speed she was moving. The jets blew right past her, eagles outpacing a sparrow. She made her move.

* * *

Back in the base, Aubrey was pacing around and bit her nails nervously. She could hear the Ghostrider's startled voice.

"It was not a drone! Checking scope!" it continued, "Nothing. Repeat, I've got nothing on my scope."

"Where the hell is it?" Voodoo's voice came in.

The images were still on screen and Aubrey couldn't help but looked at it carefully. She kept thinking that this could be something important to her. The longer she looks at it the more convinced she is that there was something missing. Her train of thought was disrupted when she heard her phone ring with Beca's ringtone. A wacky picture of Beca appeared on her phone screen and she quickly answered the phone.

"What?" She answered in a firm voice. She could still hear that wind tunnel. "Beca, you there?"

"It's me," Beca said, taking deep breaths.

"Beca, I'm not in the mood to play games right now," Aubrey said.

"No, the bogey you're all probably trying to kill? It's me. It's a suit and I'm in it," Beca said quickly.

Aubrey's jaw dropped and her heart was beating nervously as she looked at the screen when they got a clear visual on the bogey.

"I see it! On your belly, Ghostrider! Shake him!" Voodoo's voice came out. "It looks like….a man." He sounded unsure.

Aubrey just froze in place as she saw what could possibly be her bestfriend hanging for her life under the Raptor. She even forgot about Beca being in the phone and just glued her eyes on the screen. She then remembered the day Beca told her about something that she's working on. She connected the dots and shouted, "Son of a bitch!"

She snarled in a harsh whisper over her phone, "Beca!" She didn't hear a response but then Voodoo was heard saying, "Still there, Ghostrider! Roll! Roll!"

Ghostrider did as he was told and the plane spun like a pinwheel, attempting to send the unwanted passenger away. At that point, Beca's line was dead but Aubrey prayed that Beca is alive.

* * *

The world started to become a blur when Beca had let go of the raptor and hit one of its wings. When she had regained her flight, she hovered for a moment and she saw the raptor spinning downwards. She was expecting the pilot to eject but there was only smoke coming from the plane. It didn't take long before she saw the pilot, still in his seat, but there was no parachute.

"Come on," she muttered.

Nothing.

"Shit!"

She hurried down for the pilot who seemed to be struggling with his parachute. The other F22 was on her tail but she went supersonic and that's when Jarvis alerted her.

"We may not have sufficient power to get home, ma'am."

"Just give it everything we've got. We gotta save him," Beca said. She lost the other raptor and just focused on saving the pilot. She reached for him and in a split second they were now face to face. She saw the problem- the mechanism of the parachute is jammed. With a muscle power, she fixed it by simply yanking the mechanism free and she immediately let go of the pilot when the parachute unfolded.

Beca smiled when she saw the pilot landing safely. She flew skyward and saw the F22 flying away from her leaving her alone. She called Aubrey back and laughed when the blonde answered.

"WHOOOO!" Beca shouted form the phone and Aubrey just sighed in relief.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Aubrey exclaimed in a low voice, making sure that no one hears her.

"I'm not so sure about that. Now are you interested to see what I'm working on?"

"You crazy son of a bitch!" Aubrey said in an angry tone but was mostly relieved that Beca is alive.

Beca's laughter faded and sighed happily, "Meet me at the mansion and I'll show you."

* * *

Chloe wanted to talk to Beca about resigning. After rehearsing in the mirror a few times, she made her way downstairs to her garage. She noticed the broken pieces of glass on the floor and the TV was destroyed. She carefully walked inside and saw Beca in her red and gold armor, surrounded by robotic arms and struggling to take them off.

"Ma'am, if you could just hold still-" Jarvis said.

"This really hurts Jarvis. One at a time. Remind me to reprogram this," Beca turned her head and noticed the redhead. She stared at her for a moment before speaking, "I know you've seen way worse than this."

Chloe stared at her with worry and gasped, "Are those bullet holes?"

"Just wait for me to get off this thing," Beca said turning away from the redhead.

"No, Beca. Just… I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it? I swear I can explain what's happening."

Chloe looked at her intently and couldn't do it. She couldn't leave Beca not kowing what she's up to. "Nothing, nevermind. It can wait." She started to walk away.

Beca thought it had something to do with the party that night. "Chloe!" She called out but there was no response from her assistant. After a few seconds, one of the robots had already removed the armor around her legs.

"Finally," She muttered.


	9. I Need You

**I NEED YOU**

The night at the party,

Chloe waited for Beca at the balcony as she made herself a pep talk. Is this really the night she'll confess her feelings towards her boss? It seemed like the right moment but something's telling her that this isn't the right time. She took a deep breath and looked back inside the venue, wondering what's Beca taking so long to get their drinks. She saw the brunette looking upset then walked across the room and out the door without even looking back. It did hurt that Beca had forgotten about her and just left her like that.

What was she thinking? That Beca felt the same way about her? Chloe laughed lightly to herself and tried to hold back her tears. She went to the bar to get herself a drink. All night, she had to fake a smile at everyone. Of course, most people would ask about Beca and she would always say the same thing over and over again because it was her job to cover for Beca. It has always been her job.

* * *

One day, Chloe was sitting on the high chairs in the huge kitchen counter. Papers scattered everywhere. She had finished everything that's needed to be done before she leaves her job. But there was one thing she still needs to deal with. Beca. Just when she thought about her, the genius brunette came in.

"Yes, Ms. Mitchell?" Chloe asked, looking away from her boss when they made eye-contact.

Beca just shook her head with a smirk and let out a light chuckle. She knew something was off about her assistant, "This definitely had something to do with the party, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"That night."

"Oh," Chloe pretended she just remembered it but she was still upset with what happened, "You mean, that night when you were wearing that cute suit and I was wearing that ridiculous dress."

Beca slightly frowned at Chloe's comment on the dress but just nodded in response with a shy smile. She moved closer to where Chloe was sitting and ended up being approximately close with the other woman.

"And then you asked me for a dance," Chloe looked at the brunette with a sultry smirk as she moved closer until she was dangerously close to Beca. "This amazing song started playing which is one of my favorites by the way," She added. "And then we went to the balcony and we almost kissed?" She looked up at the brunette and caught her staring down at her lips.

"Yeah, I'm gonna…I'm gonna have to take a rain check with… with that," Beca forced a smile as she looked up at Chloe's bright blue eyes.

"And then you went back inside to get us some drinks. And after that you left me alone for the rest of the night? Were you talking about that night?" Chloe finished, reaching for the folders behind Beca for her to sign.

Beca just let out a deep sigh when the redhead pulled away immediately placing the folders in front of her, "Look, I'm sorry. Something came up and I needed to-"

"Beca, it's fine," Chloe cut her off, "We don't have to talk about that night anymore. It's not that important. What's important is that you need to sign these papers. I've read them already but I suggest you read the part where I placed the blue sticky-notes. I mean, the decision-making is still yours," Chloe said as she turned her attention to another folder to read.

Beca just froze in place and stared at Chloe who just busied herself by checking e-mails. She looked at the folder then tossed it on the table. She moved away from her assistant who didn't take her eyes off her laptop.

Chloe noticed the other woman walking by the kitchen stove and heard a noise. She wanted to see what the brunette was trying to do but she just stayed in place and reminded herself that she should be mad at her for playing with her feelings that way. She turned her eyes back on the screen she was reading when she saw Beca turning around and started singing.

" _Every breath you take_ ," Beca sang while holding a wooden spoon and came up with a lame choreography. Chloe just narrowed her eyes in response, unimpressed. " _Every move you maaake."_

" _Every bond you break, every step you take."_ Beca walked towards Chloe and continued singing. _"I'll be watching you."_ She pointed at the redhead who simply rolled her eyes and trying her best not to smile at the ridiculous act.

" _Every single daaay"_ Beca sang her out with the song. " _Every word you say. Every game you play, every night stay. I'll be watching you."_

Chloe laughed lightly at Beca as she started swaying to the rhythm of the song even if there was no background music or whatsoever. Chloe isn't surprised to hear Beca sing. She already heard her boss sing when she was in the shower one time. She even teased Beca about it.

" _Oh can't you seeee? You belong to meeee. HOW MY POOR HEART ACHES WITH EEVERY STEP YOU TAKE,"_ Beca even sang the instrumental parts that made Chloe even smile more.

"Oh my god, stop!" Chloe laughed as she pulled the chair beside her. Beca just let out a fist pump and proud smile as she sat down beside her.

"What? It's really that bad?" Beca asked and pretended to be offended but she couldn't help but feel happy that she made Chloe laugh like that after days.

Chloe laughed died down and she waited for a few seconds for Beca got settled then asked, "Beca, just tell me the truth. What are you doing? I mean, what's this?" She gestured between the both of them.

"Chloe, I wasn't playing around that night. Whatever it is your thinking, I'm not like that anymore. I just want you to know that…I need you. It's true I can't live without you. I mean, you make the best pancakes," Beca smiled when Chloe almost laughed. "I'm not good at this but I want you to know that you're important to me. You're the only one I have."

"What are you saying?" Chloe quirked an eyebrow.

Beca bit her bottom lip and looked at her assistant intently, "Jesse told me you're resigning."

"Ugh! Damn it, Swanson!" Chloe let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her forehead.

"Look, I won't force you to stay. If you want to leave, it's fine. I understand," Beca looked away from her assistant and massaged her hands.

Chloe kept her gaze at her boss. She felt guilty for even thinking about leaving her job. About leaving Beca. She had been in this job for years now and at this point, she wasn't really staying for the money anymore. She knows Beca needs her. Over the years, she had grown to care for Beca. She had grown to understand her and her way of thinking. She was there for her at her best and worst days. And she knows that nobody on Earth will have that patience to be there for the genius brunette. That's why she pulled her in for a hug and said, "I did some thinking last night anyway. And I'm going to stay."

"Really?"

Chloe gave her a soft smile, "You're the only one I have too y'know."

With the way Beca was smiling at her, Chloe knows she has made the right decision.

* * *

"Blood toxicity, 30%" Jarvis said after scanning Beca's blood result.

Beca took a small tissue and wiped the blood off her finger. She let out a sigh and lifted her shirt up. She noticed purple veins around the arc reactor. She had always thought the veins where normal. For the past few days, she had been getting symptoms. Her fever comes and goes. She always feels cold and chilly. Yesterday, when she was working, she suddenly felt dizzy.

"Ma'am, I believe the continuous use of the suit causes the amount of Palladium in your body to increase. Apparently, the device that's keeping you alive is also killing you."

Beca stared at the arc reactor intently, "Keep this information classified, Jarvis. I don't want anyone to know about this just yet."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Jarvis, give me a research on how to alleviate blood poisoning. I need to live a little longer to figure out a vital replacement for Palladium."

"Right away, Ma'am." And then in a second, numerous tabs where open on her screens and Beca read each one of articles carefully.

* * *

Raza searched the cave where Beca and Benji were held captive. Looking for any clues as to how Beca built the suit of armor. He picked up one of the blueprints and somehow put the pieces together. He turned on the lightbox and noticed the pattern on Beca's supposedly missile blueprints. He flattened it out and sneered at what he had discovered.

"Looks like Mitchell wasn't so smart after all," Raza muttered. One of his men stood beside him and studied the blueprints he was holding. Raza then told him, "Call the boss. Tell him I have a surprise for him."

* * *

Chloe waited for Aubrey at the Air Base. She entered the hangar and watched some soldiers train from afar but she was interrupted by someone.

"Can I help you?" A handsome brunette soldier asked from behind her.

Chloe turned her head and smiled at him, "It's okay. I already called my friend and she said I should wait here."

"Lieutenant Colonel Posen? Yeah, she's in a middle of a class right now but she's almost done," The soldier said with a charming smile.

"How did you-"

"I see you with her sometimes. I figured you're the War Machine's bestfriend. Well, aside from Maverick though."

Chloe snorted, "War Machine? That's what you call Aubrey? And who's Maverick?"

"Yeah, War Machine is Lt. Colonel's call sign. And Maverick is Ms. Beca Mitchell's. She insisted because she thought it was 'cool'" He said using air-quotes.

Chloe just shook her head in amusement. Of course, Beca would request something like that.

"I'm Chicago, by the way. Second Lieutenant Chicago Walp," The man let out a handshake in which Chloe gladly took it.

"I'm Chloe. Just Chloe Beale," Chloe imitated Chicago and they gazed at each other for a moment before Aubrey interrupting them by clearing her throat. Chicago stood straight and gave his superior a salute. Aubrey dismissed him and turned to Chloe.

"That's why I prefer to meet with you somewhere else," Aubrey said with a hint of smile and Chloe just giggled in response.

"He's kinda cute," Chloe replied.

"So what did you want to talk about? How's Beca doing?"

Chloe's smile faded and took something from her bag. She gave Aubrey an envelope with crumpled pictures inside. They were pictures of the Stark weapons in Gulmira. "I found them in Beca's garage when I left her a cup of tea one night. I also heard about what happened in that same place. And I caught Beca in some suit of-"

"Shh! Don't say that out loud!" Aubrey whispered loudly and pulled Chloe aside. She looked behind her to see if there were people nearby.

"What is going on?"

"Listen, whatever Beca is doing, just keep it to yourself for now. Don't tell _anyone_ about it," Aubrey said with a firm voice.

"Tell me, Aubrey. Is Beca in trouble?" Chloe tried to make eye-contact with Aubrey but the blonde kept looking away from her. Aubrey was just trying to make sure no one's listening to their conversation.

"No. Not at the moment. Well, not yet," Aubrey answered and let out a heavy sigh, "We almost killed her a few days ago," She added.

"WHAT?!" Chloe shrieked but kept a low volume.

"I didn't know it was her, okay? A text message before going to a no-fly zone would've been very much appreciated," Aubrey let out a sarcastic laughter.

"She's not tell me anything. Aubrey, I'm really worried about her," Chloe said with concern.

"It's going to be fine. Now that I know what she's doing, I got her back."

"Was the Military Exercise you were saying at the press conference the other day had something to do with what Beca did?" Chloe asked and Aubrey just nodded.

"Just keep quiet about it. We can't trust anyone. Got it?"

"Yeah. Of course," Chloe said. She couldn't help but feel even more worried about Beca now that she's doing something that's dangerous and that could kill her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, I'm baaaack. I'm soo sorry for the long wait. I had a writer's block. Anyway, I saw PP3! I had a lot to say about it but overall, I'm going to miss waiting for new PP movies. But I think the last one was enough.

Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story already. I'll try my best. Tell me what you think so far :)


End file.
